Mi fantasma favorito
by nayara87
Summary: Tan apacible fue el cambio que no percibió el viento y su dirección, no sabe que su destino jamás fue terminar en el lago junto con el resto de pétalos, así como tampoco aquellos que están en tu mano sabían que terminarían ahí. Después de todo es el cambio del viento que fue impredecible, de sur a norte y de este a oeste, tan sutil que no lo percibieron. ¿Lo percibes tú? UA
1. prologo

MI FANTASMA FAVORITO

**Los personajes que uso para este fic no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de CLAMP. Y están adaptados al ambiente descrito por Marc Levy en la novela "Ojalá fuera cierto". Sin fines de Lucro, solo el gusto de saborear un ambiente que me encanta…**

PROLOGO:

Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li, dos seres separados por lenguas, culturas, posición social y estirpe; 2900 km de mar y tierra entre ellos los transformaba en completos desconocidos.

Él

Un solitario empresario, el más influyente en toda China. Hong Kong temblaba ante su mención, su nombre y su prestigio eran reconocidos de sur a norte; desde el mar hasta las montañas en el último rincón de su país natal…

Ella

De una localidad aledaña a Tokyo, una residente de medicina de quinto año a punto de titularse. Optimista y Talentosa era la candidata número uno para responsabilizarse del área de Cirugía Pediátrica. Amante de su profesión e incansable en ayudar a la gente solo miraba a través del necesitado…

Él

Perteneciente a la dinastía Li, tradicionalista en extremo, sus costumbres los caracterizaban. Jefe de su clan a pesar de su juventud, jamás pensó en desobedecer ninguna ley por más absurda que fuera…

Ella

Simple y sencilla, reconocida por todos como sol y alegría, su desbordante personalidad y sus explosivos ataques de dignidad la hacían una "especie en extinción". Envidiada por los sentimientos que atraía de los demás vivía sin lujos o complicaciones, sin otro poder que su propio corazón…

Él

Centro de atención de todo el mundo comercial, rodeado de muchos pero amado por pocos, en mucho tiempo no había sentido en su ser algo que no fuera responsabilidad…

Ella

Soñadora incansable, sus fantasías y deseos estaban poblados del ideal del amor, y embelesada con lo que ella creía era su otra mitad jamás amo a nadie más…

EL Y ELLA

Cruel destino que los separó antes de nacer, almas gemelas sentenciadas a buscarse sin encontrarse.

Sin embargo, la fuerza del amor y la esperanza es superior, los sueños de una u otra manera se cumplen, pero todo tiene su precio.

La pregunta es:

¿Pagarán el precio?

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos!

Es un gusto darles la bienvenida a esta nueva historia, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto de escribirla. Estaré gustosa de compartir mis sueños con ustedes, y también de responder todos y cada uno de sus reviews.

Nos vemos pronto.


	2. capitulo 1

**MI FANTASMA FAVORITO**

**Los personajes que uso para este fic no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de CLAMP. Y están adaptados al ambiente descrito por Marc Levy en la novela "Ojalá fuera cierto". Sin fines de Lucro. **

**CAPÍTULO I**

**UN DÍA COMO CUALQUIERA**

Era una tibia mañana de verano, los árboles danzaban al son del viento, los riachuelos fluían plácidamente por la pradera e inocentes animales jugueteaban por doquier.

Giraba un poco aquí, correteaba otro poco allá, ¡el lugar era hermoso!

Disfrutaba de cada detalle como sedienta de libertad. La tensión del trabajo y diversas responsabilidades no le permitía mirar con detenimiento las maravillas de la vida, el aroma de una flor o la salida del sol.

Y mirando fijamente, embriagada con los cálidos naranjas y amarillos, solo observó la esfera brillante ascender al cielo, mientras respiraba lenta y pausadamente, saboreando cada momento, sintiendo que le pertenecían a ella y solo a ella.

Los intensos rayos por un momento deslumbraron sus ojos, y ahí entre luces y sombras emergía algo parecido a una silueta alta y esbelta, la de un hombre.

¿Eres tu Yuquito? —preguntó con el corazón en la boca.

Emocionada se acercó lentamente, pero al comprobar que la figura no era quién pensaba se decepcionó.

La mirada triste de unos ojos chocolates parecían buscarle, pero apenas podía distinguirlos, pues los rayos del astro dejaban ver poco, a excepción de esos ojos serios que la miraban con devoción.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó suavemente.

Silencio.

La mirada penetrante del desconocido siguió clavada en sus verdes pupilas, hasta llenarle por completo el corazón.

Clavó entonces su mirada en la de él, como si un imán los obligará a conectarse, una fuerza magnética e indescriptible.

Y así pasaron el tiempo, tal vez minutos, tal vez horas, tal vez días, tal vez años…

Sí, años. El tiempo corría, los amaneceres y anocheceres pasaban rápidamente y las estaciones parecían cargadas a velocidad luz, pues no se detuvieron y aquel joven esbelto envejecía hasta ser un anciano venerable.

Sin embargo su mirada jamás cambio, no lo hizo ni por un pequeño instante, seguía igual de profunda e impasible, taladrándole hasta el alma.

Y todo se desvaneció.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, la luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana y los tibios rayos calentaban su rostro.

Otro día más.

Una joven de cabello castaño se retorcía entre las sábanas, la tibieza de su cama y su acompañante hacían del despertar una difícil labor, pues cómoda como se hallaba en ese momento, lo último en lo que pensaba era en levantarse; y así, estirando sus brazos y sus piernas, abrazando y besando a una pequeña figura dorada y peluda, sonriendo y entreabriendo sus ojos ante un hombre de mediana edad que miraba encantado la escena.

—Hija tienes que levantarte— Insistía él con una sonrisa afable— tu hermano ya se fue y si tú no lo haces llegarás tarde.

—Cinco minutos más por favor…—rogaba ente un bostezo y otro—aún tengo tiempo papá, solo un instante…

Su corazón de padre quería dejarla ahí, entre sueños y fantasías, para que pudiera recuperar la fuerza y continuar con su vida, porque los extenuantes días mantenían a su idolatrada en un estado de cansancio alarmante, pero no era lo que él quería, no lo era.

—Hija te llamarón del hospital, tu beeper lleva sonando más de veinte minutos —y buscando algo en la mesa de noche encontró una aparato pequeño de forma rectangular, lo tomó— dice 911 y un código a lado, tu hermano también lo recibió por eso se fue y…

No acabó de hablar, mejor dicho, no pudo acabar de hablar, porque su hija ni bien escucho la palabra 911 se levantó y prácticamente arrancó de los dedos de su progenitor el beeper.

Con sus ojos verdes clavados en la pequeña pantalla y leyendo inmediatamente su contenido, sus pies y sus manos comenzaron a moverse automáticamente buscando en su cuarto lo necesario para salir.

— ¡Oh no!..—Exclamó afectada— es un accidente vial en masa en las afueras de Tokyo papá ¡Debe haber muchas personas heridas!

Y correteando por un lado y otro en su habitación buscaba desesperadamente diversas cosas.

"_¡No puede ser!... ¡No puede ser!" _ Pensaba una y otra vez _"el protocolo dice que debemos llegar en el menor tiempo posible, y mi tiempo es de menos de media hora… ¡llegaré tarde!... ¡TARDE OTRA VEZ! ". _El pánico comenzaba a ganarle, ¿cómo pudo quedarse dormida en una situación así?, bueno tenía excusa apenas la noche anterior había acabado un turno de 36 horas y era justo descansar pero con tanta gente herida necesitaban todas las manos posibles ¿Y si por falta de personal moría alguien?, un padre quedaría sin hija, o un esposo sin esposa, o un hijo sin padre… ¡Inconcebible!

Y si…

Y si…

—Tranquila hija, ¡Todo estará bien!—agregó su padre sorprendiéndola—Tu siempre lo dices y siempre es cierto ¡pase lo que pase TODO ESTARÁ BIEN!

Se detuvo por un instante.

¡Era cierto!

Cuando era pequeña, y su madre agonizaba, apenas tenía 3 años pero lo recordaba, sobre todo unas cuantas palabras que su madre dijo antes de dormir "para siempre"…

"_Hija mía, pase lo que pase todo estará bien"_. Y aunque por un tiempo dolió después ese recuerdo se transformó en devoción y esa devoción en un impulso para seguir. Su frase invencible TODO ESTARÁ BIEN.

Todo estuvo bien cuando fue a la primaria, cuando su hermano enfermo de gravedad todo estuvo bien y él se salvo, cuando su padre se accidentó todo estuvo bien, cuando no sabía que carrera escoger todo estuvo bien y a pesar de que fue instintivo y sus amigas y conocidos le dijeron que se había equivocado ella sabía que no era así, escogió porque quería ayudar y sin importar nada todo estuvo bien.

—Gracias por recordármelo papá —dijo mas alegre y optimista— ¡Todo estará bien!

Y ahora su lucha era contra los objetos perdidos, ora su uniforme, ora sus llaves, ora su maletín de emergencia.

— ¿Donde está? ¿Dónde está?—repetía sin parar. Desbaratando su escritorio, revisando debajo de su cama, esculcando su armario.

Su padre veía asombrado la peculiar escena; mientras volaba ropa, zapatos y artículos varios por toda la habitación.

Y seguía repitiendo lo mismo.

—Hija—llamó la atención de la castaña.

— ¿Sí papá?—contestó ella entrando al baño para desbaratarlo también en búsqueda del tesoro.

—Creí que del uniforme se ocupaban en el hospital ¿recuerdas? Y el maletín de emergencias sueles estar en tu casillero con el resto de cosas y…

Si, ¡claro que sí!, lo mencionaba todo el tiempo y ¿ahora lo olvidaba? Su grácil rostro se deformo en una mueca de inconformidad al escuchar lo que le decía su papá ¿podía ser tan despistada?

—Etto… eh…— se rascaba la frente, en su apuro tampoco se dio cuenta que algo se movía entre la ropa y los zapatos en el piso.

MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUU

MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUU

Quitando rápidamente todo vio a su gatito en mitad de la zona de guerra.

—Lo siento Kero bonito… ¡Lo siento!—agregó tomándolo entre sus brazos y acariciándole la cabecita…

—Hija...—volvió a repetir su padre.

— ¡Es cierto, si no me doy prisa llegaré muy tarde!

Su padre asintió sin quitar su sonrisa afable, y la castaña solo atinó a entrar al baño con la ropa que encontró y salir corriendo mientras gritaba que por favor le diera de desayunar al gato.

—ESPERA HIJA TE OLV….

Como un ciclón regreso a donde dejó a su progenitor y cogiendo las llaves que dejaba en el lugar asignado (las que casualmente no se habían perdido en el desorden) se fue como ingresó, es decir muy, pero muy rápido.

Bajando a toda velocidad, cruzó por la sala, pero en el apuro apenas noto el ratón de juguete en su camino.

— ¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

El golpe hizo a las paredes temblar, algunos adornos, varias sillas y uno que otro mueble fuearrasado por la joven, que por suerte logró escapar sin daño alguno.

— ¡KEROOOOOOOOOOO!

La casa esta vez tembló, y en algún lugar, no podemos especificar "donde" se escuchaba el maullido asustado de un felino.

"_Tienes suerte de que se me haga tarde gato glotón" _ pensaba furiosa al momento de levantarse y acomodar rápidamente las cosas que habían caído con ella. Sacudiéndose la ropa, y arreglando de nuevo su cabello hasta que por fin llegó a la puerta.

Giró la perilla aliviada, al parecer su accidentado amanecer acabaría. ¿O no?

Se equivocaba. Su accidentado día acababa de empezar; reclinado sobre un automóvil de color obscuro esperaba un joven alto y de tez morena, con los brazos cruzados y un gesto torcido, en señal de fastidio.

— ¡Te demoraste MONSTRUO!

— ¡Buenos días hermano!—contestó molesta

— ¡Dije que demoraste MOUNSTRUO!

No era su día, definitivamente no lo era, su rostro optimista cambió de la molestia al fastidio puro, su cara enrojeció del coraje y una gruesa vena se dibujo en su frente. Levantando el puño murmuraba entre dientes deseando que le cayera un rayo.

No malinterpreten, Sakura Kinomoto amaba a su familia, el recuerdo de su madre (aunque lejano y vago) le dio un incentivo, su padre la cuidaba y amaba tanto que formó en ella un carácter dulce y gentil y su hermano la protegía desde que tenía memoria, aunque exageraba muchas veces y espantaba a cuanto hombre la pretendiera sabía que lo hacía para protegerla y porque la amaba; y ese sentimiento era plenamente correspondido por su hermana menor.

¡Pero a veces era tan molesto!

Entonces escucho el sonido característico de la puerta del automóvil al cerrar y el motor del auto encendiéndose.

— ¡HERMANOOOOO!...

¡Y tuvo que correr para que no la dejara!

El silencio reinaba en el reducido espacio. Sakura miraba a través de la ventana con la con tristeza y sin rumbo fijo, pronto llegaría al hospital y cada día era peor al anterior. Comenzaba a creer lo que escucho cuando decidió ser médico era cierto, que escogió equivocadamente su profesión, que no tenía madera de médico si a duras penas podía entrar en una morgue, eso era poco a la cantidad de peros que escuchó y aunque tarde comenzaron a afectarle. Y parecía no ser suficiente con estar confundida en su vida profesional, su vida sentimental era igual de desastrosa y vacía, enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano y este apenas notaba que existía.

Un largo suspiro escapo de sus labios.

Los inquisitivos ojos de su hermano la analizaron de pies a cabeza e hicieron que frunciera el ceño, su pequeña hermana se veía cada vez más triste y poco o nada podía hacer para ayudarla, tal vez si la molestaba…

—Si muestras tu cara de monstruo los niños se asustarán…

—La quitaré— contestó mecánicamente.

—El doctor Mihara comentó que eras su candidata favorita para la vacante en Pediatría…

—Estoy feliz por ti Touya—dijo sin prestarle importancia

No estaba funcionando, últimamente su distraída hermana era más distraída que de costumbre.

— ¡Rayos! Ponme atención Sakura— exclamó preocupado— te digo que el doctor Mihara cree en ti y te dará la titularidad y tu en las nubes. ¡Despierta!

— ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Ante aquella mención la castaña volvió a la realidad.

— ¡Es fantástico!

Funcionó, aunque tenía claro que no sería por mucho tiempo, pero la sonrisa de su hermana lo valía.

— ¿Lo es?—contestó con sorna— dicen que los monstruos asustan a los pacientes

Ella no replicó, era demasiado feliz para hacerlo. Pero sin querer pateó la canilla de su hermano, ¡Claro que por costumbre!

Y entre lo que era cotidiano para ellos y la euforia de las buenas noticias apenas notaban el repiqueteo insistente del teléfono…

* * *

><p>Marcó una vez más, necesitaba saber de su amiga, ¡quería contarle tantas cosas!<p>

Tomoyo Daidouji paseaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, los elegantes y coloridos muebles marcaban el gusto de su dueña.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de ellos. Era de esperarse, su mejor amiga estaría tan cansada después de su guardia en el hospital Central de Tokio, que no notaría su insistencia.

Cerró automáticamente la tapa del móvil, no podía pensar ahora en molestarla, no lo haría. Con un horario tan pesado y sus propios problemas tendría que ser su apoyo incondicional, ya habría tiempo de ponerse nerviosa en alguna otra vida, ahora era la joven heredera Daidouji, dueña del imperio comercial más grande en Asia, miles de personas dependían de ella y no decepcionaría a ninguna.

"_Soy muy desconsiderada" _pensó _"pero necesito tanto conversar… Cálmate Tomoyo, tu puedes hacerlo, solo tengo que sonreír y demostrar que no les temo… ¡Sí, eso haré!"_

Recuperando la compostura se levantó elegantemente de su sillón y caminó con pasos decididos a su escritorio de roble, para comenzar con su agitado día.

Encendió el computador y comenzó a revisar sus e-mails, tecleando ochenta y cinco palabras por minuto el correo parecía disminuir momentáneamente, para luego volver a la misma cantidad.

Asuntos de exportación, importación y manufactura, Los convenios con empresas en Corea, China, países Europeos y americanos.

En fin, la costumbre y la práctica hacían de esa tarea aburrida pero relativamente sencilla comparado con las reuniones y coordinación interinstitucionales.

¡Esas asustaban mucho!

Y hablando de cosas que asustan, recordó que tenía una de esas titánicas reuniones en menos de ¿veinte minutos?

La puerta del despacho se abrió, sorprendiendo por un instante a la joven empresaria, quien recuperada de su asombro sonrió

— ¿Ingeniera?

—Mi nombre es Tomoyo querida Chiharu, por favor llámame por mi nombre.

—Lo sé Tomoyo—dijo bajito acercándose un poco más—Lo que pasa es que llegaron los representantes de "Corporaciones Oriente" y me pareció poco profesional, ¡esos señores se ven muy serios!

Tomoyo ahogo una risita cómplice y cubriendo su boca con una mano para que no se notara no le prestó importancia

— ¡TOMOYO!— Le reclamó su asistente sin evitar sonreír— Hablo en serio, tienen cara de pocos amigos y lo peor es que están en la sala sentados esperando y…

—Y la reunión es en diez minutos así que en diez minutos los haces pasar, sin temor y sonriendo siempre pues son personas y no vampiros chupasangre ¿está bien?—respondió sin cambiar su expresión divertida y poniéndose de pie rodeó el escritorio para abrazarla y darle tranquilidad.

—Es que hay algo más Tomoyo—exclamó aún más nerviosa— no solo son serios, cuando entraron por la secretaria donde los atendieron en primera instancia me informaron que son muy apuestos, yo pensé que los suspiros y gritos eran exageración e iba a tratarlos como a todos ¡Sabes que soy muy profesional! Pero en realidad apuestos es poco decir, son totalmente divinos.

La cara de la asistente se puso colorada, recordando a los dos serios personajes que esperaban en su recepción, ahogando un suspiro y dejándola en evidencia. Sus ojos cambiaron por completo, la joven respiraba dificultosamente y las estrellas y corazones flotaban alrededor de su persona.

Tomoyo por su parte rio enérgicamente, no pudo evitarlo.

La asistente inmediatamente volvió a su pose original, sin dejar de envidiar la personalidad descomplicada de su querida jefa, quién sin parar de sonreír, sugirió que hiciera pasar a los empresarios, la descripción de su asistente parecía haber picado en lo más hondo una de sus debilidades, la curiosidad.

¡Bueno, jefe es jefe así sea un burro!

Dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina, pero lo que vio la paralizó por completo, al parecer había cometido un pequeño error, al entrar no dejó cerrando la puerta.

Las altas figuras de dos hombres permanecían de pie a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, mirando extrañados la escena.

A Chiharu se le vino el mundo encima, ¿Podía haber peor momento para no cerrar una puerta? al fin al cabo era solo una puerta y la mayoría de empleados ahí era de confianza. Por eso las puertas de la gerencia muy pocas veces estaban cerradas.

¿Tenía que olvidarse de la bendita puerta hoy?

Regresó su mirada asustada a su jefa, pero ella parecía no estar impresionada, su semblante y su sonrisa no cambió en lo más mínimo, así que con la cara aún roja y tragando saliva se acercó a los caballeros y haciendo un gesto con la mano dijo que los atendería inmediatamente.

Los aludidos respondieron agradeciendo a la azorada asistente y pasando a la oficina.

Buenas Tardes —Saludaron cortésmente al unísono. Entonces uno de ellos se adelantó unos pasos para hacer las respectivas presentaciones.

—Soy Li Xiao Lang y el es mi socio Hiragizawa Eriol

Parados en medio de la oficina observaban minuciosamente a la jovencita que los recibió, con un aire profesional, tratando siempre de disimular su asombro.

—Buenas tardes señores y bienvenidos a empresas Daidouji— exclamó sonriente a sus visitantes— por favor tomen asiento, ¿gustan un poco de café, té o alguna bebida?

Shaoran Li y Eriol Hiragizawa. Socios fundadores de una de las transnacionales más poderosas en China, cuyos límites se extendían por oriente y llegaban a varios países europeos, conociéndose desde su infancia y creciendo en igualdad de condiciones llevaban una larga y duradera amistad.

Los unían muchas cosas, ambos herederos de cuantiosas fortunas y responsabilidades crecieron en el mejor internado Europeo. Al principio eran rivales, buscaban oportunidades de vencerse y al final notaron que se parecían más de lo que lo imaginaban. Al llegar a la universidad tenían un lazo tan fuerte que prácticamente se consideraban hermanos.

La corporación que fundaron comenzó con la idea de cooperación entre las empresas Hiragizawa, dedicadas a las importaciones y exportaciones y las empresas Li, líderes en fabricación de tecnología de punta, además de tener varias más anexadas y dedicadas a un sinnúmero de actividades. En conclusión, una fusión conveniente para expandir el negocio a nivel mundial. Y precisamente, la reunión de ese día tenía como objetivo conseguir el tercer pilar de su plan, la alianza indispensable con Japón, específicamente con empresas Daidouji como parte de su estrategia para llegar a Norteamérica, de la cual se beneficiarían mutuamente pues las proyecciones mostraban que sus acciones subirían como mínimo unos cinco puntos en la bolsa, atrayendo accionistas y expandiendo el mercado.

¿Y era eso lo que los tenía asombrados, o la descripción gráfica de "divinos" por parte de la asistente?

Tomoyo Daidouji seguía ahí, con un rostro bellísimo y gentil comportamiento, actitud que planteaba muchas dudas, no parecía la persona que les habían descrito.

—No se moleste—respondió seriamente uno de ellos— agradezco mucho su atención, pero por el momento no deseo nada.

—Y usted caballero—hizo lo propio con el segundo, un joven de mirada divertida encubiertos por gafas— ¿se le ofrece algo?

Disimulando con una sonrisa (pues asombrado no bastaba para describirlo), negó gentilmente con la cabeza.

—Entonces tomen asiento— agregó indicándoles el lugar.

Observando detenidamente a la anfitriona, no dejaban también de percatarse de la jovialidad de la oficina, las obras de arte postmodernistas de las paredes y los muebles rosa pastel y lilas que predominaban el ambiente, ¡Ah! y también la puerta abierta.

— ¿Daidouji San?—preguntó el de lentes— Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero, sería adecuado cerrarla, dijo señalándola.

Tomoyo perdió por un instante la respiración, no sabía cómo controlar sus nervios por aquella reunión, había investigado y eran empresarios capaces y profesionales reconocidos por el mundo entero, saliendo en portadas de revistas y denominados como "promesa al futuro" por tanto sabía que no debía cometer errores. ¡Pero ahí estaba otra vez la dichosa puerta!

"_Tranquila Tomoyo, tu puedes hacerlo, solo cierra la puerta y conserva la calma, al fin y al cabo son tan jóvenes como tú…" _pensó recuperando el ritmo cardiaco y acercándose a cerrar la puerta, ya dispuesta a hacerlo vio el pasillo y la recepción llena de mujeres ahogando suspiros y mirando "disimuladamente" al interior.

Asustada y rogando porque no lo hubieran notado, hizo una señal para que se fueran a la que la mayoría contestó con un sollozo resignado y deseando tener la suerte de ella.

"_Ya quisiera cambiar de lugar, en verdad parecen vampiros chupasangre… apuestos y mortíferos" _contuvo sus ganas de reír "_Si mamá estuviera aquí los destrozaría pero como no es posible el placer lo tendré yo"_

Y caminando con elegancia se sentó finalmente en frente de los aludidos.

—Lamento mucho la demora y los inconvenientes causados— exclamó seriamente Tomoyo— pero no es mi costumbre encerrarme en la oficina pues siento que son más que empleados, leales amigos trabajando por un bien común.

Shaoran Li solo aguardaba, jamás se distraía y cuando tenía que trabajar trabajaba arduamente, cuando tenía que descansar seguía trabajando y cuando tenía que divertirse trabajaba endemoniadamente.

Por su parte Eriol Hiragizawa, analizaba intensamente a la muchacha de ojos amatistas, quién se veía "demasiado bien" con ese terno lila y el pelo amarrado en una coleta, ¿era posible que la famosa economista Sonomi Daidouji, quién ganaba los mejores contratos y cuyo tacto al negociar fueran reconocidos ampliamente en el mundo empresarial al igual que su frialdad?

El silencio reinó por unos momentos, Tomoyo sentía tenso el ambiente. La seriedad del joven Li cohibía a cualquiera, pero no era peor que la mirada extraña que le lanzaba su compañero… no podía interpretar a ciencia cierta esa mirada, pero lograba identificar algo parecido al ¿deseo?, ¿Misterio?

¡No estaba segura! Pero podía jurar que tenía algo en mente, y eso no le agradaba nada.

—Bueno caballeros, podemos empezar— agregó llegando al punto de la reunión— como verán en el siguiente folio, esta es la contraoferta para su propuesta inicial, los accionistas la aprobaron y quisiera que ustedes la revisarán antes de continuar con la negociación.

—Pensé que los puntos estaban claros—añadió Li con seriedad—según nos informaron, en la negociación inicial era del total agrado de la economista Daidouji, y es la más conveniente para ambas empresas.

Era cierto. Los términos quedaron establecidos y tal como le había hecho ver su asistente, se arriesgaban a perder la alianza y eso no lo podía permitir, pero tampoco podía permitir que en su afán de crecimiento personas se quedaran desamparadas al optimizar recursos reemplazándolos por máquinas.

—No soy la economista Daidouji—respondió escondiendo su tristeza en una sonrisa fingida—La economista Daidouji falleció hace dos meses, soy su hija, Tomoyo Daidouji. Sé que a estas alturas podrían considerarlo como descortés e incluso osado el que me atreva a rebatir, pero no tomaron en cuenta que con este cambio y la optimización cientos de personas de esta empresa quedarían sin trabajo, además de generar desconfianza en el personal. El valor humano es indispensable para esta empresa, así que en esta contraoferta pueden ver cómo sin necesidad de despidos innecesarios podemos llevar a cabo la fusión y ampliación e incluso podemos implementar un sistema de salud menos dependiente del seguro médico, ahorrando dinero y a su vez motivando al personal a hacer un trabajo más eficiente.

—Nuestro sentido pésame—agregó Hiragizawa— estaremos encantados de escuchar sus ideas.

"_Aunque la planeación es mía la idea fue tuya querida amiga" _pensó con nostalgia _"quisiera que todo volviera a ser como cuando estábamos en secundaria, entre tu trabajo y el mío te siento lejos muy lejos"_

— ¿Daidouji San?

Regreso a su cuerpo, por un momento podía sentir a su mejor amiga a lado de ella, siempre optimista y animosa le infundía el valor y aplomo que necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

—Lo siento—contestó poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al proyector, era hora de presentar oficialmente su plan.

"_¿Por cierto, que hará en este momento?"_

* * *

><p>Las ambulancias llegaban una tras otra, cerca de veinte muertos y treinta cinco heridos, la sala de urgencias estaba atiborrada y los gritos y sollozos se escuchaban desgarradores en la sala de espera.<p>

— ¡¿Quién está libre?!—gritó el doctor a cargo de emergencias.

Las blancas paredes de la sala de emergencia relucían, contrastando con la sangre y los fluidos que manchaban las sabanas sobre las camillas en el salón, el personal de limpieza ávidamente hacía lo propio, pero no lograban mantenerlo tal cual.

Cierta castaña revisaba a los pacientes en trauma uno, varios adultos con fracturas menores y dos niños se quejaban por el intenso dolor.

Rápidamente pasaba de camilla en camilla diagnosticando, reparando y escasas veces dando de alta, pues la gravedad del accidente dejó demasiadas lesiones.

— ¡Naoko!— gritó para llamar la atención de la enfermera—por favor da el pase a los pacientes de las camas tres y cinco a traumatología, los pacientes de la uno y la seis necesitan cirugía urgente así que busca al Dr, Kinomoto y al Dr. Shirou, son casos de neuro y cardio respectivamente, el pequeño de la cinco a Pediatría. ¡Ah! Y la dos y cuatro pueden irse, necesitan férulas pero estarán bien.

—Claro Sakura—dijo con una sonrisa— Y ya me enteré que serás titular ¡Felicitaciones amiga!

— ¡Gracias Naoko!—respondió emocionada—yo también estoy muy contenta y cuando se lo diga a papá se pondrá feliz, haré una cena deliciosa e invitaré a Yuquito, el también le dará tanto gusto

La sonrisa de Sakura irradiaba felicidad y satisfacción, pero sus ojos tenían un toque de tristeza.

—Si estás feliz porque te noto triste—preguntó preocupada—es algo que a mí me pondría a saltar y bailar en la misma sala de cirugía.

Bajó la mirada instintivamente, el ascenso le cayó como perlas pero no le parecía justo festejar cuando había tantas personas sufriendo.

—Es solo que…—dijo dubitativamente—me parece injusto que yo celebre cuando murieron tantas personas, a veces quisiera tener superpoderes para salvarlos a todos, pero sé que no es posible así que hago lo mejor para salvar a los que sí puedo.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en la enfermera, una de las cosas que admiraba de la Dra. Kinomoto era su pasión por la persona, por hacer hasta lo imposible porque tuvieran una recuperación satisfactoria y una oportunidad de vivir.

Una sirena sonó en la estación de enfermeras, llamando la atención de los cercanos ahí.

— ¡Dra. Kinomoto!—gritó otra enfermera— ¡código rojo! tú paciente tiene paro.

¡—TRAIGAN EL CARRO AZUL!—exclamó mientras corría literalmente a la sala.

El monitor hacía sonidos veloces y la línea verde perteneciente al corazón mostraba la inminente falla.

— ¡NESECITAMOS A SHIROU AHORA!—gritó con decisión—Vamos Saíto no te vayas, puedes resistir, solo tienes una falla genética en la arteria coronaria, ¡y la descubrimos a tiempo! El accidente después de todo no fue fatal para ti —habló al paciente con dulzura

— ¡CONVULSIONA!—gritó un interno

— ¡PALETAS!—exclamó, mientras un interno las preparaba— ¡CARGA A DOSCIENTOS! ¡DEPEJEN!

La línea vital en el monitor no mostraba cambio.

— ¡CARGA A TRESCIENTOS! ¡DESPEJEN!

Una vez más las paletas sacudieron al paciente, haciendo que la línea se estabilizará.

—Parece que eres un luchador amigo mío— dijo aliviada, revisando sus signos vitales, notando que ahora la línea correspondiente a la actividad cerebral mostraba anomalías.

—Revisó concienzudamente— Abrió ligeramente sus párpados y dirigiendo una luz a sus ojos se dio cuenta.

— ¡PUPILAS DILATADAS, REACCIÓN NERVIOSA ESCASA! ¡LLAMEN A TOUYA TAMBIÉN Y PIDAN UN QUIRÓFANO URGENTE!

Todos se movían como hormigas. El beeper de los doctores sonaba con insistencia. Mientras tanto la Dra. Trataba de mantener con vida a su paciente…

Minutos después declaraban "muerte cerebral"

Esa era una de las razones por las que dudaba de sí misma, cada vez que pasaba eso no podía evitar sentirse culpable, pensar que no hizo lo suficiente y que si hubiera hecho las cosas de diferente forma seguiría con vida. Y la historia se repetía una y otra vez.

Trató de disimular su dolor, el dolor le (habían enseñado) era un lujo en situaciones de crisis, ella siguió el protocolo e hizo todo lo que debía, doliera o no había más pacientes esperando por su atención.

El sonido de otra ambulancia se escuchaba cerca, otra emergencia. No se sentía animada pero mirando a su alrededor la mayoría estaba ocupados, así que saldría a atenderla.

Caminando a paso veloz pidió a los internos desocupados que la acompañaran, y al salir a la puerta principal diviso a la ambulancia aproximarse a toda velocidad.

— ¡Todos listos!—gritó dando la vuelta la cabeza y dirigiéndose al grupo.

Fue cuestión de segundos…

Solamente segundos, la ambulancia perdía el control, su rueda derecha parecía desequilibrada, con la velocidad era inminente el choque. Los ojos verdes de Sakura se cristalizaron, un pequeño niño jugaba en la banqueta aledaña a la puerta donde impactaría.

Toda su vida fue atlética, excelente deportista. Jamás pensó que alguna vez eso le ayudaría a salvar la vida de alguien, pero estaba equivocada. Saltó sin pensarlo dos veces y sacó al pequeño de la trayectoria de la ambulancia quedando ella en su lugar.

Cruel intercambio del destino, una vida por otra. El conductor intentabadesesperadamente de cambiar de dirección, de frenar, pero en vano fueron sus maniobras, pues solo lograron que la ambulancia diera una vuelta de campana impactando a Sakura y lanzándola varios metros en el parqueadero.

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Saludos a todos._

_Ahora pongo a su disposición el capítulo uno. Por favor no se asusten, a los que han visto o leído la historia original sabrán que no muere, así que pueden dormir tranquilos. Debo aclarar que la idea central permanecerá intacta pero yo pondré el ambiente y los matices que a mí me parezcan adecuados, entonces puedo asegurarles que por ningún motivo será una copia del original, como explique es una adaptación._

_Agradezco de corazón como siempre a mi querida amiga Kate que siempre me anima a publicar y a dar lo mejor en los relatos, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización._

_¡Hasta Pronto!_


	3. capitulo 2

**MI FANTASMA FAVORITO**

**Los personajes que uso para este fic no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de CLAMP. Y estáadaptado a la novela "Ojalá fuera cierto" de Mark Levi. Sin fines de Lucro. **

**CAPÍTULO II**

**ENCUENTROS FORZADOS**

Sus ojos azules miraban el cielo nocturno con tranquilidad, la luna llena parecía sonreír de alguna manera, mientras las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor. El ruido de la ciudad no lograba distraer al joven observador.

Las estridentes y multicolores calles de Tokio gritaban por atención, pero el permanecía impasible y relajado recargado sobre el barandal de la ventana, desde donde decidió por un momento ser uno más en las constelaciones. Y es que en ellas lograba vislumbrarla, veíasus obscuros cabellos y tez pálida, su rostro angélico y figura esbelta adornando un tesoro mayor, un alma pura y gentil.

Y así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que oyó el ruido de la puerta. Acababa de llegar, y al parecer no estaba solo.

Irguiéndose en su posición, dio unos cuantos pasos en el recibidor del elegante departamento, ubicado en uno de los edificios más lujosos en la ciudad, donde vivía temporalmente con su socio.

— ¡Buenas Tardes!—exclamó sonriente uno de ellos, sin soltar unas pesadas bolsas repletas de víveres y artículos varios.

— Buenas Tardes—contestó con gentileza, para después preguntar por cómo les fue.

— Bastante bien—respondió el recién llegado sin dejar su habitual buen ánimo, aunque luchaba a su vez con la carga que llevaba, la cual estaba a punto de caerse. Notando esto el primero, se acercó y tomó en sus brazos la mitad de ellas, acto seguido se dirigió a la amplia cocina.

—Gracias Hiragizawa San—exclamó tomando el mismo rumbo del aludido.

—Para mí es un placer—se le escucho contestar cortésmente, mientras su voz se perdía por la distancia.

Takashi Yamasaki llevaba dos años trabajando para "Corporación Oriente", siendo apenas un pasante en un prestigioso bufet de abogados, tuvo el privilegio de conocer a Wei Li, amigo personal y tutor por años del joven Heredero del Clan Li y su más fiel servidor. El momento en el que la fusión entre las empresas Hiragizawa y Li se consolidó el trabajo excesivo mermó las fuerzas del mencionado, a tal punto que se tuvo que retirar, dejándolo a él como su reemplazo.

Al conocer a los socios dueños de la corporación más grande en China sintió pánico por primera vez, siendo de carácter descomplicado y gran imaginación solía salirse con la suya y demostrar que podía con cualquier caso, manejaba con destreza las herramientas legales convirtiéndolo en el mejor egresado en leyes de la universidad de Keiu. Con el mundo a sus pies y un puesto de trabajo soñado, se llenó de expectativas, las cuales se derrumbaron al ver a los personajes que en adelante serían sus jefes directos, y con quienes compartiría el día con día.

Y no es que fueran malas personas. De hecho, la primera impresión que daban era de ser profesionales muy serios y devotos al trabajo, algo a lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado, la peculiaridad era que cuando estaban solos dejaban lo que uno de ellos solía llamar "careta corporativa" para mostrarse tal cual, jóvenes excepcionales con diferentes formas de ver la vida, con errores y defectos y presionados por la carga impuesta de responsabilidades impropias de su edad.

El carácter reservado de Shaoran Li contrastaba en gran manera con la complejidad del carácter de Eriol Hiragizawa, dejando al pobre asistente en medio de una amistad bastante accidentada, llena de altos y bajos y por lo general con Li al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, el aludido miraba estupefacto. Todo el tiempo solo observó su intercambio de palabras y formalidades, en otras circunstancias poco o nada le hubiese importado que no le prestaran atención; a veces, podría decirse que hasta se sentía aliviado cuando pasaba, pero en ese momento necesitaba ayuda con urgencia.

Parado en el recibidor, sudando copiosamente por el esfuerzo malabareando con todo lo que tenía en sus brazos; varias carpetas y un portafolio en el izquierdo, en el otro el peso de la maleta que contenía la computadora portátil y el retroproyector y para colmo sus manos estaban ocupadas por completo con las fundas de comida para llevar.

El peso y la incomodidad lo vencían, los necesitaba pero no le gustaba pedir ayuda.

¡Como odiaba pedir ayuda!

Pero eran ellos, sus amigos, sus colegas y en muchos de los casos su familia más cercana, así que por esta vez podría tragarse su orgullo y recordarles que el existía.

Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, decidió por fin llamar su atención. Respiró profundamente y se preparó para decir lo que ni en un millón de años pensó decir.

—Oigan… ¡chicos! ¿Podrían a…?

A...

A…

— ¡DEMONIOS PORQUE NO PUEDO DECIRLO!—gritó con furia reemplazando la palabra por un grito histérico. Al parecer no se preparó lo suficiente, pues esta se quedó atascada en su garganta

—Estuvo cerca Jefe y eso es lo importante—escuchó a alguien decir alegremente, cogiendo las fundas de sus manos — déjeme ayudarle, Li San

— ¡¿Yamasaki?!— Preguntó consciente de que era él, conteniendo sus ganas de asesinarlo— ¡¿observaste todo este tiempo y no hiciste nada?!

El aludido respondió con otra sonrisa, esta vez una muy diferente. La mueca parecía más un tic nervioso.

Con una velocidad inaudita, llevó las bolsas de comida rápida al lugar correspondiente, en cuestión de segundos regresó y retiró el peso extra de los brazos de su querido jefe "gruñón" dejándolo libre por completo. Pese a esto, persistía la mirada colérica y una marcada intención homicida brillando intensamente en sus ojos, la cual parecía avivarse a cada segundo. Decidióentonces que lo más inteligente en ese momento era esconderse sutilmente tras el que lo había metido en aquellos problemas, su otro jefe el "burlón".

—Por favor jefecito no me haga nada, ¡piense en mis hijos!—suplico detrás usando como escudo a Eriol, quien apenas esbozaba una sonrisa, disimulando con gran esfuerzo sus ganas de carcajearse a costa de su amigo. Su estómago comenzaba a doler por la presión de seguir erguido y correcto; pero, por la fuerza de la costumbre y los modales que desde su tierna infancia inculcaron en él no podía agarrarse el estómago y reír hasta estallar.

— ¡Pero si no tienes hijos!—reclamó creciendo desmesuradamente, y a su vez empequeñeciendo a Takashi, quién parecía ya una minúscula versión de sí mismo. Podría decirse que en esta escena disfrutan todos nuestros personajes, pero se equivocan, porque la incauta víctima (léase Shaoran Li) sentía hervir sus jugos gástricos y subir amargamente hasta la tráquea, era un verdadero milagro que no tuviera úlcera.

—Pero podría tenerlos Li, aunque como pasa a tu disposición será difícil —Exclamó Eriol contestando tranquilo en lugar de su asistente—¿Sabías que la esclavitud fue vetada amigo? Nuestro deber en la vida es aprender a equilibrar el tiempo entre las diversidad de opciones y disfrutar al máximo de cada momento, si dejaras tu adicción al trabajo, seguramente Yamasaki ya tendría una novia o esposa, y muchos hijos.

Eso logró apaciguar por un momento al castaño, pero solo por un momento. Conocía tan bien a su amigo que bastaba mirar sus ojos una vez para adivinar sus obscuras intenciones, y eso fue lo que sucedió.

— ¡FUE TU IDEA!—gritó histéricamente, agarrando a su amigo por la solapa. No pasaba un día que no le jugara una mala pasada, pero esta vez no se quedaría impune ¡NO SEÑOR!, y dispuesto a sellar sus pensamientos con actos, estampando el puño en su cara, tomo fuerza y…

— ¡La comida está servida!—dijo Yamasaki apareciendo de repente y señalando con un gesto sutil la mesa principal en el comedor.

Shaoran Li, al escuchar la palabra "comida" se tranquilizó y dejó a Eriol Hiragizawa en el suelo. Solo tardó unos segundos en acomodarse el terno y caminar a paso rápido, pero lo más disimuladamente que pudo hacia la mesa, donde comenzó a devorar los platos.

—Justo a tiempo, colega—agregó el de lentes imitándolo, pues su estómago también rugía.

Puede ser que después de todo la úlcera no fuera totalmente causada por sus locuras, con el trabajo por montones y los nuevos proyectos a duras penas tenían tiempo para respirar.

Ya satisfechos se disponían a trabajar. Educadamente se levantaron y comenzaron a recoger los platos para que el servicio de limpieza los lavara al día siguiente, comúnmente era una tarea que disfrutaban mucho, pero ya avanzada la noche y aún con muchos pendientes lo mejor era seguir con el trabajo.

Concentrados totalmente, (o al menos eso parecía) en terminar de levantar los trastos se percataron de que había quedado un trozo de pizza.

—Li san—llamó la atención el asistente, tomando la porción de comida sobrante— ¿sabía usted que la pizza es una de las comidas más antiguas del mundo?

—¿eh?

— ¡Lo es!—agregó alzando su dedo índice—Se dice que los primeros en idearla fueron los griegos, haciendo prototipos de pan aplanado, después le pusieron el queso y finalmente la salsa de tomate, esto era parte de un ritual de agradecimiento para los dioses, la costumbre dice que era su plato favorito

— ¿En serio?— preguntó intrigado el joven Li— creí que era por nutrición, es un dato interesante.

—Claro que sí—contestó con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—Tengo entendido que en Italia todavía practican el ritual, ¡es parte de sus costumbres!

—Es cierto— agregó Eriol sonando convincente— estuve un tiempo en Italia y como parte de sus tradiciones, cuando sobra un pedazo es también de buena educación agregar diversos ingredientes extras, según tus deseos de tener buena suerte y fortuna, es por eso que ponen salami, champiñones y muchas cosas más, cada una representa algo especial para la persona que lo hace.

—En mi país hay diversas costumbres, ¡pero jamás escuche nada parecido!—exclamó totalmente asombrado por la información

—Claro, además se dice que si pones la mayor cantidad de ingredientes los dioses te premian con lo que te haría feliz para siempre. Muchas personas en Europa dicen que funciona ¿No es así?— preguntó Yamasaki, para pedir a Eriol que reforzara su idea.

—Hay casos documentados de…

Y así continuaron una media hora más con sus teorías, dejándolo francamente convencido.

Y entre maquinaciones y gráficos, cifras y planes pasaron dos horas más hasta que uno de ellos se levantó.

—Li San, Hiragizawa San; tengo asuntos pendientes —se excuso el asistente— debo marcharme, le agradezco por su hospitalidad y el Lunes sin falta tendrá la documentación legal lista para cerrar el trato con empresas Daidouji.

—Está bien Yamasaki puede retirarse— dijo con serenidad— espero el Lunes a primera hora esa documentación, y prepárese porque nos acompañara para finiquitar este asunto. Aunque quisiera que se quedara, es la una de la mañana y me parece una descortesía dejarlo ir.

— ¡Oh no! —Exclamó espantado— es muy gentil de su parte pero no puedo, porque como le dije tengo asuntos pendientes…

"_Que asuntos pendientes puede tener estas horas"_

Adivinando sus pensamientos agregó

— ¡Voy a conseguir novia!—dijo felizmente— con suerte pronto tendré hijos, así va a pensar en ellos antes de tomar represalias.

Y sin decir más hizo una venia a modo de despedida y dejó el departamento.

— ¿Acabamos entonces?—preguntó su socio sacándolo de su asombro. La personalidad del abogado lo dejaba totalmente perplejo.

—Claro que sí, creo que ya podemos descansar. Buenas Noches.

Y retirándose a su habitación cerró la puerta tras de sí. Agobiantes días, tantas cosas lo dejaban exhausto. No había tenido tiempo de pensar.

Autómata reacción, cerrando los ojos lentamente se tiró en la cama, tratando de vencer el sueño, aunque su problema no eraprecisamente de "sueño". El sueño y el cansancio estaban presentes, solo tenía que cerrar sus ojos y dormir, pero no lo conseguía, apenas sus párpados se pegaban aparecía una imagen que deseaba borrar. Una semana atrás, al momento de salir de empresas Daidouji chocó con una muchacha encantadora, quién le pidió disculpas y se fue.

Era solo un encuentro casual, sin embargo el rostro de ella seguía en su memoria. Castaña de ojos verdes y espesos pestañas, con el cuerpo de una ninfa y una voz encantadora, le dejó totalmente impresionado.

"_Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella…" _pensaba insistentemente "_es probable que no vuelva a verla y ni siquiera sé su nombre así que es una tontería de mi parte pasar los días y noches pensando en ella, en sus ojos…"_

Dio varias vueltas en la cama, sin obtener resultado. Cansado de intentarlo decidió levantarse y prepararse para ir a dormir, con pijama y listo vencería esta vez

Se acostó esta vez debajo de las cobijas, cerrando sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas, la imagen de la muchacha desconocida permanecía ahí, sonriendo sinceramente y con sus ojos llenos de luz.

— ¡PORQUE NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ELLA! ¡RAYOS!— gritó con fuerza, halándose los cabellos.

Dio mil vueltas debajo de las sábanas, sin importar que posición tomara el sueño no vencía el recuerdo. ¡No podía más! El peso extra sobre su cuerpo lo asfixiaba así que lo lanzó al piso, necesitaba un poco de agua, tal vez el líquido vital ayudaría un poco a calmarle los nervios, o quizá fuera mejor un poco de te.

Sí, eso haría.

Abandonado la cama, se dirigió a paso veloz a la cocina, sería cuestión de unos segundos.

Cogió un vaso de la despensa, y abrió la nevera, luego tomo un frasco de agua embotellada, que casualmente estaba estacionada a lado del trozo restante de pizza.

"_Sin importar que ingredientes pongas, un deseo se cumplirá" _recordó la conversación que tuvo unas horas antes.

—Si claro, a estas alturas vas a creer lo que ese par de mitómanos dicen—dijo en voz alta con sarcasmo— Aunque… se oía bastante convincente, tal vez no sea mentira.

"_Es solo un trozo de pizza con muchos ingredientes extras, ¿que puede pasar?_

* * *

><p>Apenas el sol salía, una vez más, como si su dolor no existiera. Tras el vidrio transparente se veía el espectáculo matutino, una ciudad que nunca descansa en un mundo que no ha dejado de girar pese a su pena.<p>

Una amistad invaluable, una hermandad pendiente de una frágil línea de un monitor sin corazón ni sentimientos; un simple trazo era la diferencia entre ser feliz o totalmente desdichada, tan solo una línea que no presentaba ningún cambio durante una semana después del fatal accidente.

Sus recuerdos se agolpaban minuto a minuto en su cabeza, según le explicaron no había muchas esperanzas en que se recuperará, estando en ese estado lo natural era que sus órganos y su corazón fallaran lentamente, pues su cerebro ya no tenía vida, pero para ella su amiga estaba dormida, tan plácidamente como si no pasará nada, con su sonrisa gentil y rostro apacible tenía que creer que despertaría, lo haría.

¡Tenía que creer!

Apoyó instintivamente su mano sobre el cristal, suplicando inconscientemente que se apiadaran, que se detuvieran por un momento para acompañarla y darle ánimos, como solía hacerlo ella.

Las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, sus ojos amatistas enrojecieron, necesitaba un apoyo y un aliento, se sentía tan sola.

¡Estaba tan sola!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de borrar pensamientos nefastos. No se desanimaría jamás, su cerebro dormía pero su corazón latía con fuerza sin ninguna ayuda, seguramente trataba de regresar pero no encontraba el camino, su amiga era tan despistada que estaría en el limbo vagando sin encontrar su cuerpo, tal vez ni se ha enterado que no está ahí y todo sigue igual, no se sorprendería que estuviera atendiendo a enfermos y necesitados que pasan al otro lado, ocupada de otros más que de ella misma.

La ayudaría a regresar, eso haría...

Y sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que era víctima de una mirada intensa, un joven gentil de cabello azul que detuvo inmediatamente su carrera al notar la figura de la empresaria.

— ¿Daidouji San?—preguntó suavemente, asustándola por un momento.

Llevaba un largo tiempo esperando, como era demasiado temprano necesitaba de la ayuda de su contacto para entrar al sector de terapia intensiva, pero se le había presentado un problema y demoraría un rato mas. Así que se dedicó a dar las vueltas en la sala de espera, a observar las impersonales sillas blancas en un lugar de colores suaves que variaban desde el blanco hasta el hueso, parecidos a los de las tumbas, decidió dejar de hacerlo sumergiéndose por un momento en Tokio, a través de los enormes ventanales, cuando sintió que la observaban y pronunciaban su nombre.

— ¿Daidouji San?—repitió.

No pudo evitar un sobresalto, su corazón latía más fuerte, quería salirse de pecho. Sin pronunciar palabra, dio la vuelta solo para comprobar que a unos pasos se encontraba la única persona que lograba ponerla así, Eriol Hiragizawa. Dibujo una mueca en su rostro, pues no tenía ganas de reír, solo pensaba en lo apuesto que se veía, y su arrolladora sonrisa, con esa mirada inocente que destellaba algo extraño y la ponía a temblar.

—Buenos días Hiragizawa san—respondió cortésmente disimulando el susto. Pero a los inquisitivos ojos de Eriol no se les escapaba nada, los ojos amatistas era una mezcla sutil de sentimientos, tristeza, decepción, deseo, esperanza y hasta un poco de miedo. Sus ojos brillantes y llenos de luz de siempre estaban cubiertos de dolor y lágrimas, clavando en su corazón la angustia del observador impotente; por esto sin dudarlo dos veces se acerco a pasos lentos pero firmes hasta ella, cerrando la distancia que los separaban y reduciéndola a nada. Se inclinó un poco hacía su rostro y estando muy cerca de sus labios al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer los desvió hacia su oído, para susurrar suavemente —No está sola, me tiene a mi; y le aseguro que no tiene que temer, no soy el vampiro que usted cree que soy. Estas palabras lograron que Tomoyo se sonrojará súbitamente por un instante, no había duda de que el empresario le llamaba la atención mucho más de lo que quisiera, pero no se podía permitir algo mientras un ser amado suyo estaba entre la vida y la muerte. Así que no respondió como porque imitando el gesto y retrocediendo un poco su rostro lo miró dulcemente y se acercó de nuevo a los labios del empresario, quién no evito cerrar los ojos ante lo que creyó estaba por venir, pero nada sucedió, los segundos pasaban a cuentagotas y no sentía la calidez o la emoción que pensaba sentir, así que los volvió a abrir encontrando de frente los de Tomoyo muy cerca. Quería preguntar, hablar, decir lo que sea pero la mano femenina que antes estaba en el pecho del varón ahora se dirigió a su boca interponiendo con dos dedos que prosiguiera. —Hiragizawa San— dijo decidida— agradezco mucho su interés pero este juego termina ahora, y le ruego no vuelva a hacer nada parecido porque no tengo tiempo de ser su presa, busque a alguien que esté dispuesto.

Y con estas palabras se soltó de su aferre, pues sin darse cuenta la había tomado de la cintura, caminó un poco y volvió a poner distancia entre los dos, volviendo a su habitual sonrisa amable y su temple decidió seguir conversando casualmente.

—El peor lugar para encontrar a alguien es en el hospital— exclamó con voz decidida— ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?

Eriol se había congelado unos minutos antes, su rostro no lo mostraba pero sus miembros agarrotados no querían responder a sus órdenes, lo primero que paso por su mente es no soltarla nunca, pero ella se separó. No supo en que momento se le ocurrió tal disparaté, apenas la conocía y a sabiendas de tener cierta facilidad para conquistar a cuanta mujer quisiera sabía que no era el mejor momento para dar un paso, pero se precipitó; atacó con todas sus armas y esta vez no hubo arte o seducción que le dieran un mínima oportunidad porque ahí estaba ella como si nada hubiera pasado, la única mujer con la que no pensó en jugar creía que solo era un juego para él, hubiera preferido cualquier cosa una bofetada, un empujón un insulto pero no hubo tal, lo que siguió dolía más, la indiferencia.

—Estoy bien—respondió recuperando su aplomo y esbozando una sonrisa fingida— agradezco su preocupación, iba al laboratorio cuando la encontré, solo necesito unos exámenes.

—Creí que era trabajo de las enfermeras— respondió intrigada—muchas veces quise hacerlo pero no lo permitieron.

—Es porque tienen un paciente difícil—exclamó, sin evitar pensar en su amigo, su hermano.

Las imágenes de su compañero ardiendo en fiebre y con la cara hinchada volvieron a su mente. Aquella mañana despertó muy temprano como de costumbre, solían correr todas las días antes de la salida del sol; y, por lo general cuando sucedía el ya estaba listo y dispuesto, con su ropa de trotar y un enorme toma todo. Solía decir que era muy lento y que si no se apuraba lo dejaría atrás, pero ese día no hubo tal conversación, solo la obscuridad y respiraciones agitadas que se escuchaban por el lugar. Al abrir la puerta de donde provenían lo encontró cubierto totalmente por las cobijas, encendió la pequeña lámpara y descubrió la imagen monstruosa de su amigo en color morado, con los labios totalmente hinchados y el rostro irreconocible; no dudo por un momento en ir al hospital. Cuando llegaron lo admitieron inmediatamente.

Sospechaba la razón por la cual se encontraba así, y aunque parecía gracioso no lo sería tanto si algo le pasaba, sin embargo también era seguro que cuando se diera cuenta iba a querer matarlo por enésima vez y el no lo evitaría, tal vez si se propasó.

—No se preocupe, todo estará bien— dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida. Y acercándose nuevamente le tomó del brazo para acompañarlo al laboratorio.

Las dos figuras se perdieron en los pasillos del hospital, ante la sonrisa feliz y cómplice de una hermosa doctora de ojos verdes.

Obscuridad sin fin, espacio muerto en donde la conciencia y el juicio se pierden. Y ahí estaba él sin nada más que obscuridad. ¿Que podemos esperar de un lugar así? encontrar la salida, la puerta de escape que nos permita ver un pequeño destello de luz, un rayo tenue que nos abrigue, nos conforte.

Este no era el caso, para él la soledad no era una novedad en su vida, por eso recorrió tranquilo el lugar sintiendo lo que se siente al vivir encadenado a un título, a un orden específico, a lo que no quieres pero tienes que hacer.

* * *

><p><em>Despierta….<em>

Una voz tenue y melodiosa se escuchaba sin dirección aparente, el sueño obscuro era parte de su vida.

_Despierta…_

Esta vez más clara e insistente, retumbaba en sus oídos como canto de sirena, llevándolo a donde por primera vez en sus pesadillas sentía un poco de calidez.

Sus párpados estaban pesados, demasiado como para abrirlos de un solo golpe, su cuerpo agarrotado parecía ser víctima de un accidente de automóvil, el dolor intenso y la sensación de que algo no estaba bien permanecía.

—Por fin despertó—exclamó sonriente una figura desconocida

Intentó hablar, pero su lengua se trababa haciendo infructuoso el esfuerzo.

—Tranquilo, soy la Dra. Kinomoto y voy a examinarlo

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, solo para encontrarse con los pozos cristalinos color esmeralda de la jovial doctora, quién dirigía la luz del oftalmoscopio a sus pupilas. Estas respondieron por acto reflejo, clavando su mirada en las suyas.

Las hábiles manos de la joven pasaban por su rostro, por su torso y por su abdomen verificando su estado, pero encendían en él la sensación de electricidad pura la cual recorría su cuerpo por completo.

Ávidamente tomo el estetoscopio, para verificar el funcionamiento de cada uno de sus órganos internos. Y mientras él sentía las atenciones de la doctora Kinomoto como una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en su vida, ella realizaba un minucioso examen físico.

— ¿Está listo para hablar Señor Li?— preguntó con una sonrisa— desde cuando se siente así

Las fuerzas le abandonaban, era muy difícil contestar preguntas en ese estado

—Está bien, no se esfuerce—hizo una pausa—Le voy a hacer una serie de preguntas y quiero que responda sí o no ¿Puede hacerlo?

Su cabeza hizo un movimiento afirmativo, porque hablar llevaba consigo un enorme sacrificio.

El interrogatorio médico empezó, que si lo estaban acompañando, que si había comido algo fuera de lo común, que si era alérgico a tal o cual medicamento, que si tenía antecedentes de alguna enfermedad grave en su familia, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a una conclusión

—Es posible que esté intoxicado, y además de esto tenga una reacción alérgica en cadena. No ha cuidado su cuerpo como es debido pero no se preocupe, este hospital es el mejor de Japón y le aseguro que se recuperará satisfactoriamente.

—Gracias Doctora—dijo con voz débil.

—No hay de que—contestó amablemente—por el momento debo irme, una emergencia se presentó pero volveré a ver como sigue, procure descansar.

Vio como la doctora se acomodaba el mandil y luego salía rápidamente hacía la puerta principal. Entonces el sueño le venció otra vez.

* * *

><p>Por los amplios pasillos obscuros las luces se encendían al paso apresurado del joven y su acompañante. Después de varios minutos de espera consiguieron los resultados y se dirigieron a toda velocidad a la estación de enfermería en la sala de urgencias.<p>

Un poco agitados y con la respiración acelerada parecían llegados de una maratón, ya que habían subido a la sección de análisis en el cuarto piso.

—Disculpe enfermera aquí están los exámenes—exclamó Eriol con mirada impasible y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

La enfermera permanecía indiferente mientras hablaba por teléfono.

—Disculpe señorita—repitió alzando un poco la voz y colocando los documentos sobre el mostrador—aquí están los exámenes.

La enfermera solo hizo una mueca y levanto su dedo índice señalando que esperara un poco, murmurando lo que apenas se distinguía como una queja sobre más pacientes y personas groseras en el hospital.

Ni modo, tendría que esperar.

Tomoyo observó con ternura la escena, mientras veía uno de los ejecutivos del año desesperarse por su amigo y perder por primera vez el aplomo y el control de la situación. Sacó rápidamente un celular de su elegante bolso negro y marco un número. Habló un poco y luego colgó. Poco después salía de un salón rotulado con la leyenda J.E una joven de cabello castaño obscuro y lentes con una enorme sonrisa.

—Tomoyo—dijo alegremente— ¡cuánto tiempo!

Se acercó rápidamente a donde la empresaria ante la mirada intrigada de Eriol quien no evitaba una sonrisa ante el efusivo saludo y posteriormente presentación.

Entre abrazos y emoción Tomoyo no tardó en el explicarle lo que estaba pasando a su querida amiga de la infancia, contándole como habían tenido que ir por los exámenes y después como no les atendían, poniendo énfasis que los empresarios más prometedores habían llegado al hospital central de Tokio por ser el único del que habían escuchado. Naoko oía atentamente escandalizada, pues no solo los habían hecho esperar horas, también habían cometido la imprudencia de enviar al familiar de un paciente a buscar los exámenes que solo el médico debía buscar.

Visiblemente enojada se acercó a la enfermera de turno, y poniéndole en claro que ese no era el procedimiento y que de no ser porque le habían avisado pudo poner en riesgo a uno de los hombres más influyente en china, después llamó a la jefa de emergencias para explicarle la situación.

Tardó unos pocos minutos en llegar, la Doctora Mitzuki Kaho, según se presentó ante Eriol estaba ocupada operando a una víctima de un choque que había ingresado recién y al parecer e médico residente de turno no conocía el procedimiento adecuado.

Llamó la atención de cada uno de los responsables, agradeciendo a Naoko por el aviso y dirigiéndose personalmente a atender al empresario.

Cuando vio su estado se alarmo, la cara inflamado varios miembros amoratados y fiebre intensa, lo examino concienzudamente mientras preguntaba lo propio a Eriol, quién respondía fielmente, después revisó los exámenes y se percató de las irregularidades. Estaban en serios problemas.

El enfermo despertó por un momento, la imagen de su amigo, de la joven Daidouji y de una doctora diferente a la anterior preguntó débilmente donde había estado.

—Tranquilo—respondió— solo fui por tus resultados.

La Doctora trató infructuosamente que le respondiera las preguntas de rutina. Pero el no lograba contestar claramente a ninguna, solo se distinguía la palabra intoxicación, camarones aceitunas, alergia y doctora Kinomoto entre sus delirios. Pronto volvió a perder la conciencia.

En la puerta del cuarto un galeno escuchaba estupefacto las explicaciones que si entendió en su mayoría, y no pudo evitar un escalofrío.

—Doctora Mitzuki—llamó la atención con seguridad, haciendo señas con su mano para que se acercara, ella lo hizo sin dudarlo. El doctor susurró para que nadie más escuchara.

—Kaho es intoxicación, y al parecer tuvo tan mala suerte que también tiene una reacción alérgica, se recuperará.

— ¿Como lo sabes?—preguntó dudosa—también sospecho de intoxicación, pero sin la *anamnesis es imposible determinar que lo causa y menos si no dice que comió, tendremos que esperar a que se recupere un poco y luego hacerle una pruebas para estar seguros, porque lo que dijo el Señor Hiragizawa no ayuda mucho y aunque su vida no está en riesgo es uno de los empresarios más influyentes de la región y podría meter al hospital en problemas, además te recuerdo que no es tu campo de especialidad.

—Acaba de decirlo, contestó evitando más explicaciones—pero necesito que lo internes y lo mandes a neurología, tengo que hacerle varios estudios.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?—preguntó esta vez enojada— ¿no tienes que abrirle el cerebro a alguien?, ¿acaso ya no es suficiente tu trabajo para que vengas a fastidiar el mío?

El médico no dijo nada, solo la miró suplicante. —Solo di que vamos a hacerle estudios detallados para asegurarnos que la fiebre no haya dañado sus funciones vitales y también pide una consulta a Tsukishiro, si pregunta dile que es un favor especial, y que por ningún motivo se enteren.

La doctora accedió a la súplica sin estar muy convencida, el profesional y perfeccionista Touya Kinomoto pedía que busquen escusas para enviar a un enfermo en particular a su área pese a que sabía que no tenía nada que ver y que los estudios tardarían tiempo, aumentarían gastos y podrían traer graves problemas al hospital si se enteraban, pero lo conocía bien sabía que tenía un interés particular en el paciente, la pregunta era porqué.

Mientras tanto Touya se acercaba a Tomoyo y la saludaba tiernamente, mientras ella se despedía y lo seguía ante un corazón que por un momento se cayó en pedazos en silencio.

Las horas habían transcurrido, el sol brillaba alegremente en el cielo azulado y libre de nubes, las personas corrían agitadas y el sonido de los autos no paraba, todo seguía como siempre, a su ritmo. Ciudad indolente que no se detiene un momento ante el dolor ajeno, cuando la vida trae duras pruebas.

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Una sola explicación, la anamnesis es el proceso mediante el cual los médicos buscan una parte del diagnóstico, cuando preguntan y uno responde. Este interrogatorio mas el examen físico y los análisis complementarios dicen que clase de enfermedad tenemos, al menos es lo que entendí en súper Wiki y otros portales Web._

_Ahora sí, complementemos las odiosas notas de la autora…_

_Todas las ocurrencias narradas son ficticias, he tratado de experimentar al máximo con los personajes poniéndolos en situaciones propias de su carácter y personalidad, habrán notado la leve exageración en el formalismo de Eriol por su educación y el que Shaoran sea muy orgulloso en pedir ayuda, también el resultado de las mentiras de Yamasaki y Eriol si Chiharu no los detiene y Kaho enojada y despectiva con Touya (de momento no se nota mucho, luego explicaré porque), además la aparición momentánea de Sakura, algunas ya se imaginaran que pasa y otros no, eso es lo interesante._

_Unas preguntas como preámbulo al siguiente capítulo._

_¿Por qué Touya pide que pasen a un paciente a su área cuando no tiene que ver?_

_¿Por qué el sueño de soledad y amargura al que está acostumbrado Shaoran?_

_¿Cuál será la especialidad del Doctor Tsukishiro?_

_¿A quién se le rompió el corazón en pedazos al final? (esa es muy obvia) ¿se rendirá fácilmente?_

_¿Por qué el abrazo tierno de Touya y Tomoyo?_

_¿Por qué cuernos la autora los tortura y deja ahí el capítulo?_

_Espero que les hayan disfrutado tanto la lectura como yo disfrute de escribirlo con mucho cariño para ustedes._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leer la historia, me emocioné mucho y me emociono cada vez que abro el correo y dice alerta. Eso me pone muy feliz. Responderé todas ellos._

_Para terminar agradeceré como siempre a la chica responsable de la publicación de esta historia y de las muchas que habrá después (tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza), porque es la que me incentiva y siempre me anima a dar lo mejor y a publicar._

_¡Kate amiga mía, besos y abrazos y mi profunda gratitud!_

_Y si todos los que se animen a seguir este fic, una sola palabra._

_¡BIENVENIDOS!_


	4. capitulo 3

**MI FANTASMA FAVORITO**

**Los personajes que uso para este fic no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de CLAMP. Y estáadaptado a la novela "Ojalá fuera cierto" de Mark Levi. Sin fines de Lucro. **

**CAPÍTULO III**

**LA DOCTORA CALAMIDADES**

— ¿Cómo se siente señor Li?—preguntó alegremente.

No hubo respuesta. Pese a esto no dejaba de sonreír vivazmente mientras leía con mucha atención el historial.

—Creo que sus pésimos modales no tienen nada que ver con su intoxicación alimentaria— agregó sin dejar de sonreír— pero no me va a arruinar mi día. ¡No hoy! ¿Sabe que su mal humor y su desobediencia a las órdenes médicas lo tendrán más tiempo aquí?

Silencio. Esa fue la respuesta, la parlanchina doctora intentaba infructuosamente que su paciente contestara una pregunta, pero él se empeñaba tenazmente en ignorarla. El enfado comenzó a notarse en sus ojos verdes, que ahora enrojecían cual llama ardiente ante la actitud del empresario que miraba atentamente la pantalla de su computador.

— ¿Pretende seguir ignorándome? ¿Acaso cree que por tener mucho dinero puede tratar mal a los demás? ¿Que puede dar órdenes como si fuera un rey? ¡No señor! ¡Usted no es más que un narcisista insulso con un ego del tamaño de la torre de Tokyo! Pero está muy mal si piensa voy permitir que me trate así, somos personas y no sirvientes de los que puede disponer como se le venga en gana…

Hacía difícil la tarea, era realmente insoportable con su cantaleta diaria, su escasa paciencia comenzaba a menguar. Necesitaba una distracción, algo que le ayudara a pasar por alto la insistente voz enojada de su peor pesadilla, así que se puso sus audífonos y busco en los archivos de su laptop un video de capacitación de las conferencias del año pasado, así sería más fácil. La joven doctora miraba estupefacta la reacción del joven de ojos chocolates y sin medir su fuerza cerró con violencia el aparato, dejando los dedos atrapados en la mitad.

Un grito histérico estremeció ese piso una vez más

Por el pasillo las enfermeras corrían a toda velocidad, rumbo a su habitación. Cuando asustadas por el grito de aquel paciente encontraron lo mismo que en otras ocasiones. ¡Nada!

—Señor Li ¿se encuentra bien?— preguntó

—Estoy bien—contestó con un gesto de dolor y fastidio en el rostro que no lograba convencer a las enfermeras.

— ¿Está seguro?—preguntó una vez más la enfermera de turno, tímidamente.

El asintió, pese a que no era cierto. Su infierno personal, su pesadilla sonreía triunfante…

La locura era inminente, ya no sabía que pensar o que creer. Había tratado una y otra vez sin éxito alguno convencerse de que no era real, de que todo era producto de su estado, que su mente solo estaba jugando con el de una manera cruel, para obligarlo a descansar. Era el precio de una vida sin descanso, de presiones, de obligaciones que lo llevaban a extralimitarse.

Aún recordaba aquel nefasto día, donde todo comenzó…

_FLASHBACK…_

_Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, en la habitación parecía no haber nadie, pronto se dio cuenta de que aquel lugar no era suyo, no reconocía nada en ella que se pareciera a su cuarto en el departamento. Un momento estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño y al siguiente en un lugar diferente, apenas recordaba que le había pasado, pero el brillo del sol entraba a través de las persianas por las cuales se divisaba la torre de Tokyo._

— _¡Bienvenido!—dijo alegremente una joven con bata blanca— se ve mucho mejor el día de hoy, estoy segura que sus familiares se sentirán muy contentos que esté de vuelta._

— _¿Que me pasó? ¿Donde estoy?—preguntó agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos, el dolor era insoportable_

—_Cálmese, aún necesita descansar—dijo sonriéndole dulcemente—lleva tres días inconsciente, un efecto secundario de su intoxicación, se recuperará pronto, solo necesita unos días más y estará en su casa._

—_Gracias—contestó sonrojándose levemente. Parecía haber visto al ángel de bata blanca en sueños, y ¡así era!, la condenada estaba en sus sueños desde que la vio por primera vez, ahora en la conciencia podía jurar que aquella doctora que ahora le atendía era la misma persona que vio en empresas Daidouji, aquella cuyos ojos quedaron grabados en su mente y que le impulsaron a caer en una mentira más de sus bromistas amigos. Aunque para él, en retrospectiva era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo pronto se dio cuenta de que se volvería en su atormentadora personal. En efecto, la nefasta realidad jugaba una vez más con él, porque aquella joven desapareció al momento de salir por la puerta dejándolo completamente atónito. ¿Un fantasma? ¿Una visión? ¡Que rayos era! _

_Ahí se encontraba él, en medio de su habitación hablando con el fantasma más hermoso del mundo._

_Pero, para su mala suerte no fue el único, porque su mejor amigo había presenciado todo desde la puerta dando la voz de alerta a los galenos. Hicieron pruebas neurológicas, tomografías y exámenes de todo tipo, y no hubo ninguno que revelara anomalías o dieran señas de que se trataba y porque al parecer solo el lograba a ver a la peculiar doctora._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, dos semanas de incómodas pruebas buscando tumores o anomalías pero ninguna daba un resultado que mostrará alguna pista física, dejándolo con un pase directo al pabellón psiquiátrico al que ya lo hubieran trasladado de no ser por la insistencia de los doctores jefes de las áreas respectivas, que aseguraban no tenía nada malo.

Pero si eso era cierto, si no tenía ninguna enfermedad ¿Por qué la veía? ¿Por qué lograba sentirla y ella a él? ¿Por que incluso usaba sus instrumentos tranquilamente ella decía escuchar los latidos de su acelerado corazón? ¡El la sentía! El sentía sus manos en su pecho y su espalda, el podía sentir todo lo que provenía de ella ¡incluso sus enojos¡ Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, día tras día llegaba a cualquier hora conversando tranquilamente y desapareciendo después en frente de él, que al principio aseguraba que era real y quién ahora dudaba seriamente de su existencia y eso le asustaba, pues el hecho dejaba una sola alternativa, tenía que estar volviéndose loco. Y no es que la creación de su mente no le gustará, ¡No! era única, hermosa y especial, todo lo que había soñado pero pronto se volvió en su calamidad, su hermosa e irreal visión a la que se propuso ignorar sin resultados satisfactorios, porque la muy terca no entendía que no existía y persistía en molestarlo.

La enfermera logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos, el momento en el que se acercó a verificar que todo estuviera en su lugar. Hizo unas cuantas anotaciones en su historial y después se retiró. Detrás de ella, salía su atormentadora hablando alegremente sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

Cerró sus ojos una vez más, deseando que todo acabara en ese instante. La incertidumbre de lo que le pasaría, de lo que pasaría con su familia si él se volvía loco (al menos eso pensaba hasta ese momento) era demasiado peso para su conciencia, su responsabilidad ahora era velar por el clan Li.

No había caso pensar más en el asunto, así que con tranquilidad volvió a concentrarse en los informes que le habían enviado por medio electrónico.

Así pasaron unas horas más, el sol estaba en su punto más alto, los doctores y las revisiones médicas desfilaban una y otra vez, lo que ya no era nuevo para él.

Con los ojos clavados en su pantalla, inmerso totalmente en el mundo de los negocios no percibió a la persona que acababa de entrar.

—Buenos días señor Li— saludo con gesto hosco el huraño doctor— ¿cómo se siente?

— ¿Cómo cree que debería sentirme si me tienen aquí por nada? ¿Cómo se sentiría si estuviera encadenado a una cama de hospital con un suero en su vena y vigilancia de veinte y cuatro horas, mientras muchas personas dependen de sus decisiones? ¿Feliz?— dijo sarcástico.

El Doctor Kinomoto le devolvió una mirada asesina, y simulando coger su historial y acercándose lentamente le dijo:

—No todo gira a tu alrededor, patético niño rico, hay cosas más importantes por las que luchar pero estas tan ciego, que solo puedes pensar en tu miserable existencia…

Shaoran no se amedrentó, y lo miró de la misma forma, e iba a contestar el insulto cuando alguien interrumpió.

—Buenos días— saludo alegremente una tercera persona— El doctor Kinomoto me ha hablado mucho de usted, así que a partir de ahora tendremos unas cuantas sesiones semanales, claro hasta que esté totalmente restablecido.

Un poco más bajo que su neurólogo, de compleción media y ojos grises el galeno miraba la escena que había interrumpido extrañado. Para luego exclamar con una amplia sonrisa— ¡Déjalo en paz Touya!— y sin demorar su paso se acercó al atónito paciente— Mi nombre es Tsukishiro Yukito y desde ahora soy tu doctor…

Después de analizar a "su nuevo doctor" no pudo evitar devolver una sonrisa amable y extender su mano de la manera más cordial.

Pronto escucho un leve suspiro, dirigió su vista automáticamente al dueño del mismo y la encontró, otra vez su querido tormento mental había vuelto, quién lucía radiante una mirada boba dirigida expresamente al galeno.

Su estómago comenzó a revolverse, y en su corazón se clavaba una espina que lo desgarraba lentamente, no pudo evitar pensar que demonios le estaba sucediendo, ahora la doctora producto de sus neuronas trastornadas suspiraba por su nuevo doctor de una manera francamente infantil, si ella era parte de él quería decir que ¿no solo estaba loco, sino ahora también era gay?

Soltó inmediatamente la mano del doctor Tsukishiro aterrado ante la idea y odiando a la visión que tenía sus ojos cristalizados.

—¡Buenos días Yuquito!—saludo ella amablemente acercándose a él y explicándole eufórica el historial médico, pero él no le devolvía la mirada, no le hablaba y tampoco le sonreía, revisaba concienzudamente el historial el mismo a pesar de que ella estaba a su lado. Prácticamente invisible.

Comenzó la entrevista médica, el interrogatorio y la conversación normalmente, ante los ojos llorosos de la joven visión que solo atinó a salir corriendo del lugar con el corazón hecho trizas.

El doctor Kinomoto se mordió el labio, sus ojos también tenían preocupación y tristeza lo cual no paso desapercibido ante los inquisitivos ojos de Shaoran, quién conversaba sin poner mucha atención al doctor de ojos grises.

Pronto y sin decir palabra lo vio salir a pasillo en dirección contraria a la de su visión, golpeando y maldiciendo lo que encontraba en el pasillo, aterrando prácticamente a todo el personal.

—Estará bien, no te preocupes— dijo el doctor Tsukishiro notando la mirada consternada de su paciente—por ahora es todo, nos veremos dentro de dos días.

Y se dispuso a salir en la misma dirección de su amigo, cuando de pronto se detuvo y sin dar la vuelta le dijo:

—Hay cosas que no se pueden explicar, y cuando eso sucede es mejor que sigas tu corazón, no siempre tenemos todas las respuestas.

Y sin más abandonó la habitación dejando demasiado intrigado a Shaoran

* * *

><p>Y si de intriga y misterio se trata, la pelinegra que ahora estaba observando la ventana en empresas Daidouji se llevaba el premio mayor, pues para gusto de Eriol ella era todo un enigma.<p>

No podía dejar de observarla, no quería dejar de observarla. Sin importar que tanto lo alejara el decidió estar ahí para ella, para ser más que su pretendiente, para ganarse su corazón como amigo, pero su tristeza y ostracismo no le permitían consolarla como quisiera, aún así esperaría el momento en el que decidiera confiar.

— ¿Hiragizawa san?—preguntó ella de repente sin dejar de mirar por el enorme ventanal

Eriol se levantó de su silla, y caminando con paso decidido acortó la distancia entre los dos. Ella sintió su presencia y sonrió dulcemente, volviendo a sus meditaciones, pero esta vez en voz alta

—Siempre tuvo fe en mí, siempre me animo y estuvo ahí para mí, ahora tengo que ser fuerte por ella y por mi mamá…

Eriol la miro extrañado, en todos esos días solo hablaban de negocios, ella se había metido en una coraza de felicidad fingida a pesar de que sus ojos gritaban; su angustia era visible, pero no la interrumpió, estaba tan metida en sus reflexiones que tal vez había olvidado que estaba ahí, o solo era un momento de debilidad en el que mostraba su verdadero pesar, como sea era una oportunidad para estar a su lado, como se lo había propuesto

—… ¿Alguna vez ha sentido el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros?— le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

—Depende…—contestó con la perdida en la multitud— es difícil decirlo, lo que para una persona es demasiado para otra es una nimiedad, en mi caso hay pocas cosas que logran afectarme.

Y con esto devolvió una mirada enigmática dejando perpleja a Tomoyo.

— ¿Y puedo saber que cosas logran afectarlo?—preguntó intrigada, para después sonrojarse por el desliz —Olvide mi pregunta, lamento haber sido imprudente.

El por un momento pensó bien su respuesta, no era el momento ni el lugar así que solo se limitó a sonreír.

Pronto salieron del hechizo en el que se encontraban, al oír a Chiharu gritar histérica, salieron de su gran oficina para encontrar en la recepción una escena bastante peculiar, ella tenía sus manos en el cuello del abogado mientras zarandeaba su cuerpo de izquierda a derecha, sin quitarle su característica sonrisa.

No pudieron evitar sonreír, era una escena extraña ciertamente, pero no por eso dejaba de tener cierto encanto.

* * *

><p>Las luces en Tokyo inundaban el paisaje nocturno, ciudad que nunca duerme, siempre cómplice de acontecimientos inexplicables; al menos eso pensaba Shaoran Lee desde su cama de hospital, a su alrededor parecía que todos dormitaban. El por un momento sintió envidia, varias noches espero conciliar el sueño sin ningún resultado. En ese momento su mente divagaba en la situación, llevaba dos horas luchando contra su corazón que gritaba y martilleaba histérico para llamar su atención. El llanto lastimero no paraba y pese a que no estaba en su habitación, podía sentir como le desgarraba el alma. Su mente lógica repetía constantemente que era producto de su imaginación, más su corazón exigía que siguiera la voz que emitía tal lamento. Esperó un poco más para ir, pensando en que tal vez con un poco de paciencia desaparecería lo cual no sucedió.<p>

Se levantó muy despacio para no alertar a las enfermeras y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del tercer piso, buscando con la mirada aquel llanto lastimero que lo consumía, entró sigilosamente en una habitación que tenía abierta su puerta.

— ¡Rayos!— exclamó al tropezar con una mesa llena de medicamentos, y es que en su afán de ser silencioso pasó por alto un cable de suero enredado lo que causo el accidente, evitando a duras penas que cayera todo al suelo.

— ¿Buscas a alguien? —preguntó una voz delicada. Era una pequeña de cinco años que miraba divertida la escena.

—Sí, pero no creo que la hayas visto—contestó haciendo un ademán antes de irse.

La niña comenzó a reír discretamente, como si se tratara de un secreto; sus ojos expectantes miraban al castaño para medir su reacción.

— ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?—preguntó con una sonrisa, dispuesto a seguirle el juego a niña.

La pequeña siguió riendo animadamente, señalando un armario que se veía claramente desde la habitación.

—La doctora bonita está ahí, ahorita está triste pero estoy segura de que tú podrás hacerla sonreír.

Shaoran Li, quedó atónito ante esta respuesta, después de todo no estaba loco. Aunque no estaba seguro de que alguien le creyera por lo menos sabía que no era producto de su imaginación, lo cual le quitaba un peso de encima. De todas maneras tenía que asegurarse, ella era linda pero en el mundo hay muchas mujeres a las que se les puede describir así

— ¿Y como es la doctora bonita?—interrogó en voz baja— ¿puedes decírmelo?

El la miraba expectante, poniendo atención a cada uno de los gestos de la pequeña de ojos azules y mirada clara.

La niña puso un dedo en su boca, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirla. De pronto abrió sus ojos con alegría para decir entre risas:

— ¡Es bonita!

Casi cae al suelo con la respuesta, pero armándose de paciencia preguntó un poco más, sin ningún resultado.

No había caso, de cualquier forma acarició la cabecita calva de la pequeña y se despidió de ella regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

Salió sigilosamente de la habitación, y escucho de nuevo el llanto lastimero, esta vez más cerca, al parecer la pequeña tenía razón, los lamentos venían de ese armario.

Respirando dos veces y tratando de armar el rompecabezas en su mente, decidió entrar en él, encontrando a su atormentadora personal sentada en el suelo y llorando amargamente.

El se sentó a su lado, extendiéndole un pañuelo, el cual ella intentó coger sin ningún éxito, pues su mano lo traspasó. Esto hizo que ella se deshiciera en un llanto aún más desesperado, ante lo que Shaoran intentaba encontrar palabras de consuelo y aliento. ¿Pero que palabras pueden haber que ayuden en esta ocasión? ¿Lamento tu muerte, descansa en paz? ¡Eso era demasiado!

Sin palabras en ese momento, atinó a rodearla tiernamente con su brazo, haciendo que ella se recargara en su pecho hasta que se calmó.

— ¡Gracias!—exclamó ella tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas— lamento haberte causado tantas molestias, no me di cuenta de que algo me pasa. En realidad no sé que me pasa, lo único que sé es que eres el único que puede verme, puede tocarme y… y…

Las lágrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro, la castaña de ojos verdes apenas lograba controlar su llanto. Se encogió y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y sus brazos, sin saber que decir, tratando de despertar de su pesadilla.

—Estoy contigo— exclamó disimulando el malestar que le producía el verla en ese estado— Se que no soy de ayuda pero estoy contigo— recalcó— Por el momento puedo ser más amable y empezaré de la forma correcta, Mi nombre es Xiao Lang Lee y me gustaría ser tu amigo…

Ella levantó su rostro un poco más animada, dispuesta a devolver el gesto.

—Mi nombre es— se rasco la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos— ¿Mi nombre es…?

Y como buscando entre sus recuerdos fijó su mirada en un lugar, para luego gritar totalmente espantada — ¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ¡NO LO RECUERDO!, ¡NO PUEDE SER NO SE QUIÉN SOY!

Y volvió a llorar, sin ningún reparo y aún con más fuerzas que antes.

Resopló angustiado, por lo visto sería más difícil de lo que pensó. Poniéndose frente a ella y obligándola a que lo viera le dijo muy seriamente.

—No es momento de deprimirse, ¡no puedes derrumbarte ahora! Por algo estas aquí y por algo yo te veo, así que puedes contar conmigo, yo seré todo lo que necesites hasta que sepamos qué está pasando y pronto encontraremos la solución.

Ella no le dejo acabar y se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerzas, aquel muchacho se convertiría en su ancla y su salvación.

El silencio reino un rato mas en aquel armario, sintió que de pronto tenía una nueva oportunidad de vivir, de existir o por lo menos de encontrar el lugar al que ahora pertenecía.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?— preguntó viéndola un poco más calmada. Ella asintió. — ¿Bien, entonces pensemos un poco, que es lo que recuerdas?

Ella comenzó a describirle todo lo que pasaba por su mente, si bien no sabía su nombre estaba segura de que todos los días hacía sus rondas y pasaba por su habitación, recordaba que al principio como él le hablaba y como después dejo de hacerlo, con el paso de los días también se percato de que no era el único, pues sin importar a quién se dirigiera nunca había respuesta, y esto llegó al colmo cuando vio a Yuquito y el no le contestó.

Shaoran meditó un poco, al parecer este doctor representaba algo especial para ella por eso le afectaba tanto, y aunque no le agradaba mucho que eso pasará decidieron comenzar por ahí.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas más conversando hasta que finalmente decidieron regresar a la habitación, hablando animadamente sobre los planes que tenían para resolver ese misterio mientras recorrían los amplios pasillos de aquel hospital

Una vez en la habitación y ya muy avanzada la noche el se metió en su cama y reconectó el suero a la vía central, para que no se dieran cuenta de sus andanzas e iba a despedirse de su amiga fantasma cuando ella se adelantó y dijo:

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Esta pregunto le tomó sorpresa. Hasta hace poco, su vida había sido normal, y un día todo cambio cuando su mente (según él) le jugaba una mala pasada, pronto estaba conversando con lo que el creyó era producto de su solitaria y agotada existencia, después la ignoraba siendo víctima de sus ataques de ira diarios y de un momento a otro era su tabla de salvación, al darse cuenta que después de todo no era producto de su imaginación y ciertamente aliviado de que no sea un ataque de locura decidió ayudar a la joven que ahora lo miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta:

— ¿Por qué?—atinó a preguntar muy nervioso, viendo el cambio en el rostro de la joven inmediatamente trato de explicarse mejor—No es que no me agrade, solo que… entiéndeme por favor apenas ayer creí que eras un tumor cerebral y ahora estas parada frente a mi; es un poco vergonzoso y…

La joven no le dejo terminar, entristeció un poco ante la negativa camuflada del único ser al que podía ver y se disponía a marcharse cuando él la tomó del brazo sin dejarla alejarse de la camilla en la que ya estaba recostado.

—Discúlpame, me tomó de sorpresa; aunque serviría mucho si me dijeras porque así sabría que hacer en estas circunstancias…

Ella lo miró un rato, para después brindarle una cálida sonrisa y responder sin mucho esfuerzo— Kero…

Shaoran apenas puedo asimilar esas palabras, ¿Quién era Kero? Sea lo que sea tendría que ver con su doctora fantasma así que no lo podía dejar pasar.

— ¿Quién es Kero?—interrogó expectante, esperando su respuesta.

—No lo sé, respondió confundida, pero estoy segura de que al momento de dormir lo abrazaba fuertemente, que lo quiero mucho y que por alguna razón siento que era confortante tenerlo en mis brazos, tengo la sensación de él siempre estuvo conmigo.

No preguntó más, levantando las blancas sábanas la invitó a que se acostará a su lado y la abrazó tiernamente, mientras se perdía en aquel océano verde que representaba su mirada y la cálida sensación de bienestar que le brindaba su sonrisa. Con semejante visión era difícil conciliar el sueño. Sin saber porqué decidió firmemente ayudar a la persona que estaba en aquel punto, entre la vida y la muerte, lo cual llevaba pensando todo el día desde que la vio llorar desconsoladamente ante el silencio del doctor Tsukishiro, aunque eso dejaba una duda clavada en su corazón, (una bastante molesta por cierto) que decidió disipar con voz suave y tratando de no sonar tenso:

— ¿Qué sientes por el doctor Tsukishiro?

Tardo un poco en contestar, antes ya habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo conocía por la familiaridad con la que intentaba relacionarse pero ella no se puso a pensar en que era lo que sentía para que se sintiera tan mal cuando el no respondió. No estaba segura ni siquiera de que representaba aquel hombre en su vida, pero un calor especial albergaba su corazón cuando escuchaba su nombre.

—No lo recuerdo, aunque creo que es alguien especial porque siento muy cálido mi corazón— su rostro se entristeció de repente— me gustaría saber quién es…

El meditó un poco sus palabras, la tristeza era obvia ante sus ojos, la batalla sería dura desde ese momento; tal vez para ella sería de vida o muerte— No te preocupes, ¡todo saldrá bien! — con seguridad que no estaba seguro de sentir pero sonriendo para infundirle confianza agregó— En este momento soy Kero

Una mirada traviesa atravesó su rostro al escucharlo, y como quien despierta de una epifanía gritó al tiempo que daba saltitos en la cama— ¡Tú no sabes mi nombre! Pero te encantará el que se me ha ocurrido para que me llames…. ¡Soy la doctora Calamidades!

Y al terminar de decir comenzó a reír sin reparos, contagiando al joven empresario, quién luchaba fieramente contra el sueño.

Sus ojos se cruzaron unos segundos, un brillo especial surgía y el mágico momento pareció congelarse por un segundo, solo por un segundo antes de que callera en cuenta del porque de ese nombre autoimpuesto, es la manera en la que se refería a ella cada vez que se acercaba o cuando alguien preguntaba acerca de sus visiones, por lo cual no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

— ¡Lo siento!—murmuró en un susurro antes de quedar dormido totalmente.

Ella sonrió al ver que Morfeo había ganado la batalla, en todo caso ella no necesitaba dormir por lo que se decidió a velar el sueño del que en cuestión de horas se volvió la persona más importante en su corazón. _"Seré tu ángel, tu doctora calamidades" _pensó con seguridad "_por algo estoy aquí, sé que es así"_

En aquel cuarto obscuro, de paredes blancas y sombras aterradoras una promesa se selló, mientras los rayos de luna se filtraban curiosos entre las cortinas, y el viento azotaba los árboles cómplices de aquel secreto…

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_¡Hola a todos!, este capítulo estaba ya en línea pero le hice algunas correcciones y lo re- subí. Gracias Katty por nunca perder la esperanza en que retomara el teclado, la corrección es en honor a la observación que hiciste y trate de hacer un personaje Shaoran menos meloso y más parecido al huraño de nuestra serie favorita. Te requiero!... y gracias a todos los que no olvidaron esta historia, créanme que respondo mejor bajo presión… así que pueden mandarme mensajes bombas exigiendo la continúe._


	5. capitulo 4

MI FANTASMA FAVORITO

**Los personajes que uso para este fic no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de CLAMP. Y estáadaptado a la novela "Ojalá fuera cierto" de Mark Levi. Sin fines de Lucro. **

**CAPITULO IV: **

**CUANDO NO QUIERO**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la ventana de la habitación, se filtraban discretos acariciando suavemente la mejilla del paciente, quién con una sonrisa cálida abría los ojos muy despacio. Al percatarse de que a su lado, no había nadie, salvo un espacio vació su corazón se estrujó con mucha fuerza a la vez que un grito de miedo escapaba de su garganta.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!—se sentó de golpe, sentía un frio mortal recorrer por cada célula de su cuerpo.

La noche anterior para él fue una montaña rusa, llena de emociones y de sentimientos que apenas descubría hacía quién ahora podría estar en la portada de cualquier catálogo de "imposibles" Y ahora que decidió aceptarla, precisamente en el instante en el que decidió que ella era importante en su vida desaparecía.

—No está— repetía una y otra vez murmurando en voz baja y con un nudo en la garganta— tal vez fue un sueño pero lo sentí tan real, ¡no quiero que se vaya!

— ¿Quién no quieres que se vaya Shaoran?— preguntó alguien a unos pasos de distancia

Su visión, su fantasma, su locura temporal o lo que representara esa chica estaba parada cerca de la ventana, viéndolo con un gesto de extrañeza y preocupación.

—¡No es lo que dije! Bueno tal vez si, pero yo… ¡Donde estabas!—preguntó tratando de disimular el cúmulo de sentimientos que representaba y tratando de esquivar la pregunta que ella formulaba con tanta naturalidad.

Ella cambió su cara de asombro por una divertida mueca de fastidio, aunque la forma en la que le preguntó donde había estado sonaba más a un ¿reclamo? "_Imposible" _pensó e inmediatamente sonrió.

—Acércate, tengo algo que mostrarte— le dijo acercándose a él, cogiendo de su mano y llevándolo a rastras prácticamente hasta la ventana

—¡Mira!— le dijo emocionada— creí que esto sería una tortura pero es muy emocionante, solo tengo que pensar en un lugar y ¡puf!, estoy ahí.

Y cerrando los ojos ella desaparecía para reaparecer en un lugar distinto, de la ventana a la cornisa, de la cornisa al balcón de al frente, del balcón de al frente a la punta de la torre de Tokyo, donde por cierto apenas podía verla, poco después ya estaba saltando feliz en la acera y después encima de un ¿bus?

El por su parte la miraba angustiado, aunque poco a poco sus temores se iban aplacando por algo que era aún más aterrador pero lógico "_Tal vez este muerta, tal vez solo es mi deseo de que se haga real la que me ha jugado una mala pasada" _un suspiró se escapo de su boca, mientras sus ojos seguían curiosos las rutas que había tomado la doctora mientras saludaba divertida.

—Ya entendí—dijo en voz alta y un poco de enojo en su voz— ahora quédate quieta ¡comienzas a marearme!

De pronto aparecía a su lado con el rostro muy rojo y una actitud avergonzada.

— ¡Lo siento mucho!—dijo haciendo una reverencia— ¡no quiero incomodarte mas, en verdad lo siento! ¿Te enojaste?

—Tranquila, no me enojé—contestó suavizando su gesto, mientras tomaba con delicadeza su barbilla haciendo que ella se enderezara— es solo que aunque puedas hacer todas esas cosas que ningún humano puede, me preocupa ¿después de todo tenemos que averiguar que pasa contigo no?

Ella asintió, y de una manera tierna y espontanea estampó un beso en su mejilla, logrando que su rostro se tornara rojo carmín. Un incomodo silencio siguió durante unos minutos hasta que se animaron a hablar, al parecer al mismo tiempo

—Yo estaba…

—Yo quería decir que…

Shaoran respiró profundo, para ordenar sus ideas, después de un modo serio y, disimulando sus ganas de decirle algunas cosas antes de que desaparezca, le cedió finalmente la palabra:

—Tu primero—exclamó el con los nervios a flor de piel

— ¡Claro! —Contesto la doctora acomodándose el cabello y aclarando la garganta mientras ordenaba las palabras mentalmente— ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Esa pregunta definitivamente no se la esperaba, aunque por su mente pasará también una y otra vez la misma pregunta. —_¿Por qué la ayudo?— _pensaba una y otra vez. Después de todo no es su problema, ya tenía suficiente en su vida como para ocuparse de algo más, algo tan serio como la muerte misma.

—¿Y bien?— reiteró expectante.

Una respuesta, una respuesta…

—Hmmm, ¡yo!...

—¿Tu?

—¡No lo sé!, ¡discúlpame calamidades! Después de todo no es de un caballero dejar a una damisela en problemas sola ¿no?, si tu estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo…

—Supongo que si—contestó mas sonriente—¿Acaso me llamaste calamidades?

—¿Algún problema?—exclamó ahora con una media sonrisa—después de todo, tu pediste que te llamara así, es decir "calamidades" ¿te molesta?

—Para nada—dijo moviendo su cabeza—tu me estas ayudando y estoy muy agradecida, y como ahora no sécómo me llamo dejaré que me digas como tu quieras, pero solo hasta averiguar mi nombre. Ahora cuéntame ¿Qué me querías decir?

—Que tengo un plan… ¡mira!—halándola hasta el computador que reposaba encima de la cama— encontré unas páginas que hablan de la vida después de la muerte y misterios sin resolver, fantasmas y cosas que podrían relacionarse. Así podremos aprender un poco mas de tu estado, mientras yo leo esto tu puedes recorrer el hospital, tal vez estuviste aquí interna o incluso trabajaste aquí. Y cuando llegue el doctor Kinomoto y el doctor Tsukishiro tratare de obtener información, después de todo creo que sientes algo especial, al menos por Tsukishiro…

—¡Buen plan!— exclamó emocionada— ¿Pero no podría quedarme cuando hables con el doctor Tsukishiro, es que es tan lindo, dulce y gentil que…

—¡Noooooooooo!—gritó agitandó los brazos, al ver la cara de asombro que ponía su interlocutora agregó— discúlpame. No soy bueno mintiendo, cuando entren los doctores aquí tienes que irte, no puedo disimular que no te veo y necesito que dejen de pensar que estoy loco; ¡claro!, si algún día quiero salir de aquí.

—Tienes razón Li, entonces es hora de que me vaya, ya mismo empiezan las rondas y no queremos que piensen que estás loco. ¡Nos vemos!— exclamó al mismo tiempo que desaparecía literalmente.

Shaoran resopló aliviado, y es que cada vez se le hacía más difícil disimular lo nervioso que le ponía, y si no fuera porque parecía andar en la luna todo el tiempo, detalles que para otros serían notorios hubiesen quedado al descubierto, como el hecho de tener distintos tonos de rojo en la cara según la ocasión lo ameritaba, o también la cantidad de información que le había mostrado en su laptop no era producto de un momento, eran horas de lectura, clasificación y organización de datos en las que llevaba trabajando diez días, (desde que sus dedos cupieron en el teclado) solo para develar lo que había atrás de la bonita visión de ojos verdes.

"_Sus ojos" _pensó sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos. Sintió su cara arder, otra vez.

— ¡Maldición!—masculló una vez más— tenía que concentrarse, después habría tiempo de aclarar lo le ocurría, por el momento la prioridad estaba en ayudarla.

* * *

><p><em>Obscuridad…<em>

_Obscuridad…_

_Aburrimiento…_

_Mas aburrimiento…_

"_¡Alguien máteme, por todos los dioses!"_

"_Tengo que bostezar, necesito bostezar…"_

Dos horas más tarde, y se escuchaban uno que otro suspiro agotado y algunos bostezos. El comité de accionistas de las empresas fusionadas escuchaba el reporte de ganancias posibles y proyecciones. Pero para Eriol Hiragizawa era lo más parecido a la tortura china, cosa que sería más que insoportable de no ser por los bonitos ojos amatistas que miran con interés todo lo que le rodea. O al menos eso creía.

Tomoyo por su parte, fingía muy convincentemente escuchar todo lo que exponían los contadores y encargados del sector financiero de ambas compañías, lo sabía de memoria, lo había estudiado una y otra vez durante días con sus socios y representantes y ahora estaba realmente cansada, agotada y sobre todo preocupada porque su corazón no estaba ahí, se había quedado esa mañana en la blanca sala de hospital donde deseaba pasar todo el día. Aunque eso no hubiera querido su amiga, era lo que necesitaba. Sin darse cuenta su mano comenzó a dibujar primero vestidos que prometían mucho en la silueta delgada de una muchacha de cabello hasta la espalda, después un bosquejo de un rostro infantil y después a ella misma en varias páginas suicidándose de varias maneras diferentes debido al aburrimiento, pues todos ellos llevaban graciosas figuras de los empresarios matándola con informes de contaduría y números.

—… y como lo demuestra la gráfica, las ganancias se triplicaran en los siguientes cinco años haciendo de esta alianza, la más acertada de todos los tiempos, podemos darle un aplauso al nacimiento de Corporaciones Oriente: Li & Asociados"…

Más de veinte personas dispuestas alrededor de una mesa elegante, de finos acabados y equipada con toda clase de equipos se ponían de pie para ovacionar a los expositores y luego acercarse a felicitar a los jóvenes directivos de la compañía, quienes lucían una gran sonrisa y devolvían los cumplidos de una manera sutil.

Tardo un tiempo en quedar solitaria la amplia sala, después de todo el trabajo hecho y lentas despedidas los accionistas se retiraron y poco después los respectivos encargados de las áreas que tenían que exponer el proyecto, mas por respeto a los accionistas que por necesidad ya que la mayoría de acciones estaban en manos de las familias Hiragizawa y Li, por parte de ellos y mas del noventa por ciento Daidouji en el caso de su empresa.

Aún sumergida en sus ideas, repasaba mentalmente las figuras que dibujaba. Era definitivo, extrañaba a su amiga y todo lo que ella representaba, locuras diversión pero sobre todo aventuras…

—Dibuja muy bien Daidouji-san—exclamó alegremente una voz, se escuchaba cerca.

—No es para tanto, apenas son algunos garabatos—respondió sin levantar la vista— estoy trabajando en estos vestidos para una querida amiga….

— ¿en serio?, ¡son excelentes!—acercándose un poco más—si yo fuera su amiga me sentiría muy feliz

— ¿Usted lo cree?—tomando entres sus manos los dibujos—posiblemente le gusten, pero ella es bastante modesta, se alegraría mucho porque se los dibuje con cariño, y si se concretaran, se los pondría aunque fueran disfraces de conejos alados, ella es muy buena conmigo.

—Su amiga no es la única modesta—susurro en voz baja—los diseños son excelentes, además que gustoso aceptaría cualquier destino si usted lo hubiese dibujado.

— ¡Ya lo creo!—exclamó siguiéndole el juego— ¿entonces se pondría vestidos con formas de animales o moriría aplastado por un informe de contabilidad si yo lo dibujara? ¡Disculpe mi incredulidad, pero estoy segura de que no lo permitiría, sobre todo porque nadie espera eso de la imagen y cabeza uno de los más solicitados en Asia. Además que no imagino al gran Eriol Hiragizawa vestido de conejo, aunque si un animal cabe en la descripción está claro que no sería un conejo, más bien sería un murciélago—y agregó sonriendo—solo es cuestión de perspectiva.

—Podría ser, aunque dudo mucho que ese sea su estilo— se dio por aludido—además también estoy seguro que tal como lo ha dicho, ni para su amiga ni para mi haría algo que nos desagradara, todo lo que viene de su corazón son buenos sentimientos, por eso confiaré en ellos y esperaré el tiempo necesario. Además que estoy seguro que a ella no le gustaría verla sufrir, podría hasta jurar que si estuviera consciente y por lo que me contado de ella, velaría por su felicidad.

Felicidad, eso era lo que Tomoyo deseaba con toda el alma, su felicidad estaba ahora reducida a una expresión lastimosa, una burda caricatura de lo que era su mundo perfecto. Primero la muerte de su madre, abandonar su carrera como diseñadora para estar en aburridas juntas con aburridos informes y velando por el crecimiento de su aburrida empresa, y después su única amiga, parte de la escasa familia que le quedaba estaba inconsciente batiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, ya no había sonrisas para ella, o buenos consejos o compañía en las noches solitarias de su enorme mansión, la cual resultaba cada vez más vacía, mas hueca, solo muebles y cosas por doquier, donde lo tenía todo y a la vez nada.

En su imaginación no cabía la posibilidad de estar tan sola como sus impresiones le querían hacer creer, después de todo si bien su amiga no estaba físicamente con ella la sentía en cada paso que daba, hasta le daba la impresión que brincaba y festejaba sus triunfos con la inocencia que solo a ella la caracterizaba, además de que aquel nuevo personaje, uno de sus socios mayoritarios también se encontraba acompañándola en su soledad, con sus agudos comentarios y misteriosos ojos que no la engañaban, pese a no volver hablar claramente de sus intenciones estaba empeñado en conseguir lo que quería, y en ese momento estaba casi segura que lo que quería era ella misma. Pero no todo puede darse tan fácil, además mientras no despertará ella no pensaba contemplar la mínima posibilidad.

* * *

><p>— ¿Posibilidades?, no entiendo, hace unos días me trataban como un paciente al borde de la muerto o la locura— agregó con tono de reproche— ¿según ustedes tenían que cerciorarse de que no tuviere un tumor cerebral o algo que se le parezca y ahora me dicen que hay muchas posibilidades de que sus diagnósticos estuvieran errados y que me vaya a casa?<p>

Estaba a punto de explotar, eso era claro. Llevaba más de media hora discutiendo con el huraño Dr. Kinomoto y el malditamente afable Dr. Tsukishiro quienes le decían que sus exámenes eran normales y que ahora no había necesidad de que se quedara ¡¿así de simple?! El no se lo creía ni por un segundo, sus facciones claramente lo demostraban, puños apretados, ceño fruncido y labios enjutos sin pisca de gracia, con mirada desdeñosa hacia dos personas que no satisfacían su curiosidad. ¡Y ahora que no quería!, bastante claro había quedado el plan, necesitaba estar en ese hospital para resolver sus dudas y averiguar mas con respecto a ese delicado tema pero ahora decidían mandarlo a su casa y para colmo de males sin respuestas y con un promesa rota. ¡No era posible!

—Hace poco, niño rico— contesto desdeñoso el moreno— suplicabas y pedías a gritos que trajeran a mami para salir de aquí ¿Me equivoco?— preguntó sarcástico— ¿y ahora que te damos carta de salida quieres quedarte mocoso? ¡Hey Yuki! Después de todo tal vez si deba quedarse, creo que comienza a perder el juicio

—Tranquilo Touya, se que tienes tus razones, pero las mías son más fuertes así que déjame hacer mi trabajo— medio susurro al otro médico apartándolo del campo de visión del furioso paciente

Todo era bizarro, así se puede describir, totalmente bizarro según su forma de entender las cosas. Necesitaba estar ahí pero al parecer sus razones no tenían peso suficiente para convencerlos y él no sabía cómo explicar el hecho de querer quedarse en un lugar del que la mayoría de gente trataba de salir con desesperación. La fría tarde estaba por terminar al igual que sus esperanzas de encontrar aquello que ahora buscaba con tanto anhelo.

—Estoy escuchándolo Dr. Tsukishiro, y creo merecer una explicación— imperó— su trabajo es cuidar de sus pacientes por ende debo quedarme si no estoy estable como hasta hace poco decía mi diagnostico. Esto es sospechoso…

—Te equivocas, joven Shaoran— interrumpió sin perder su sonrisa— sospechoso o no, recuerda siempre que hay cosas más importantes, y ahora que estoy seguro de que lo sabes yo tengo que proseguir con mi trabajo, y eso no incluye tu estancia en este lugar— y acercándose como para susurrarle un secreto dijo muy cerca de su oído— aquí no están las respuestas por eso tienes que irte.

Kinomoto gruño, se notaba que contenía su furia todo lo que humanamente es posible aguantar, y sin agregar nada puso al alcance del joven Lee el permiso de salida. El alta estaba para el día siguiente.

Ambos doctores salieron, el uno como siempre apacible y el otro gritando que no importa la circunstancias el no pensaba dejar ir a su hermanita; todo esto mientras se perdían sus voces en el corredor.

El alta, dos meses en aquel hospital y tenía lo que hace unos días era su carta de emancipación, su salida, su boleto fuera de esa cárcel de paredes blancas y ahora aquello tan deseado ya no era motivo de dicha.

Sus ojos ahora tenían rastros de lagrimas contenidas; pero recordando lo dicho por uno de ellos y con sospechas a flor de piel la desconfianza ganaba a todos sus sentimientos, "_aquí no están las respuestas"_, había dicho _"tienes que irte"….., _ y el odioso en sus quejas mascullaba "_su hermanita"_

— ¡Ellos lo saben!— casi grito producto de la epifanía— ¡ellos tienen que saberlo!— y volvió a exclamar con tanta vehemencia mientras se mecía y agarraba sus cabellos con un signo claro de estar al borde de una crisis ante la curiosa mirada del motivo de sus desvelos.

* * *

><p>—Pensé que este día no llegaría— susurró más para sí mismo que para su acompañante con cierto toque de alivio.<p>

Caminaban por aquellas tumultuosas calles que se disponían a encender las llamas de una velada nocturna propias del preámbulo de un fin de semana. Tokio era testigo del multicolor y algarabía de la gente dispuesta a descansar de aquel agobiante ritmo, por supuesto sin perder lo agitado de la carrera en las que se veían usualmente inmersos, pero siempre enfocados en lo propio, y eso era divertirse. Sin embargo la indolente ciudad no podía satisfacer las necesidades de todos sus habitantes; hasta parecía cruel señalar que no siempre las circunstancias son favorables para todos los mortales pues siempre había unos cuantos inmersos en su propio mundo, a veces de tristezas y desilusiones.

Y así seguían caminando por aquellas calles ajenas al mundo al que ahora pertenecían, rodeados de grises y tonos azulados según pasaban los días, según avanzaba el tiempo cual pasos en una vía, tal cual ellos lo hacía ahora.

—Así que hoy es el gran día ¿Eh?— interrumpió sus pensamientos, donde quiera que estuviesen— me siento feliz por ti, se cuanto te importa y ahora que lo sabes fuera de peligro y sano no puedes disimular tu entusiasmo, aunque lo intentes.

"_Bruja" _pensó en ese momento mientras sonreía. Una de las cosas que más le atraían era su capacidad de observación. La marcha proseguía sin música de fondo y sin embargo a él le parecía escuchar un vals al ritmo de su elegante caminar.

"_Estoy perdido" _cavilaba constantemente mientras se figuraba que aparecía la banda sonora mientras seguía caminando y con aquel ángel entrometido lanzándole flechitas que el inútilmente trataba de esquivar. Ella regreso a ver con curiosidad, sus amatistas profundos se clavaron en sus azules cielo con clara muestra de interrogación, ¡cuánto se puede expresar en una mirada!, ¡cuánto dice una sola mirada sin necesidad de tanta perorata! Y de pronto apareció, en aquel rostro angelical la que sería su perdición, la flecha que se clavo en su agónico corazón cuando triunfante aquel ser indeleble sonreía con sorna ante lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Maldito Cupido! Ella dibujo una sonrisa alegre en su rostro y jaque mate. _Estoy oficialmente jodido!_

—Eriol ¿aun estas entre nosotros?— dijo sin perder la sonrisa, aquella sonrisa— de pronto te pusiste pálido y dejaste de caminar, ¿sigues en tierra?

—Por supuesto— _"estoy donde tu estés" _— solo pensaba un poco, perdona mi falta de tacto.

El silencio aún reinaba, estaban a punto de llegar a su destino. Pero no sabía que decir, y en este momento tampoco que hacer. Si el docto Hiragisawa no sabía qué hacer en esta situación, todo el arte en el que él estaba adiestrado el conocimiento del campo femenino se fue por un caño. _¡Maldito Cupido!_

— ¿Y a qué hora vas por Lee?

¡Vaya manera de sacarlo de su no tan feliz mundo!

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Aún distraído?

— ¿Distraído yo?— y no pudo más que mirarla como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, muy a su modo por supuesto, ocultando aquella morbosa diversión— solo probaba una teoría

— ¿Y se puede saber el origen de tan magnánimo pensamiento?— exclamó con un toque de sarcasmo— temo que su genialidad este desperdiciándose y negando al mundo un nuevo descubrimiento

— ¿Entonces te interesa?— respondió con fingida molesta— pero todo tiene su precio, ¿estás dispuesta a aceptarlo?

—Por supuesto, no temo los riesgos, pero la pregunta es ¿Estás dispuesto a morir a edad temprana por no recoger a tu hermano de no sangre?

— Mañana lo dan de alta, así que tiempo mí estimada, es de lo que dispongo

— ¿Y para qué?— preguntó pese a que su instinto le gritaba que no siguiera con aquel juego

—Créeme, no quieres saberlo…

* * *

><p>Tenebroso, esa era la descripción de aquel lugar. Sinónimos sobraban, tétrico, espeluznante, digno de una historia de terror. Stephen King debió haber tomado una escena parecida para regodearse de su estupor y sin embargo…. ¡Y sin embargo!<p>

El viento azotaba las ventanas produciendo horribles rechinidos a su paso, mientras los arboles cuyas ramas temblaban al paso del indomable crujían una y otra vez golpeando sin piedad los frágiles cristales opacos, cuyas sombras creadas aquella horripilante noche daba la impresión de espectros y fantasmas en pena, para llegar finalmente a aquella puerta. Esa puerta que era la entrada al mismísimo infierno, el hades estaba esperando y se le figuro ver al hostil tripulante de la nave en el rio estigia señalarla con los brazos abiertos y una macabra sonrisa.

— ¿Tienes miedo?— preguntó burlón— tu, doctora y valga aclarar fantasmal doctora ¿tienes miedo?

—Me aterra— respondió en un susurro respetando el lugar— habla despacio o pueden aparecer

— ¿aparecer qué?

—Los fantasmas

_¡No es en serio!_, ¡oh! Las ironías, ¡oh! ¡Cruel destino!, ¿acaso podía tener peor suerte? Estaba parado ahí, justo en medio del un espeluznante pasillo frente a un lugar donde jamás imaginaria estar solo para descubrir y quitar aquellas dudas que ensombrecían su mente y resulta que su compañía que era equivalente a un espíritu y todavía más instruida en ciencias médicas le temía. _Trágame tierra_

—¡aquí hay uno!— gritó provocándole lo que podría ser una segunda muerte, a lo cual ella se puso pálida si es que eso en su estado era posible, mientras lloraba y gritaba aterrada.

— ¡aléjalo de mi! ¡Shaoran sálvame!

—Tranquila, sí que hay uno pero es inofensivo.

— ¿Dónde está? Preguntó temblando escondiéndose tras su varonil figura.

— ¡Aquí!— le dijo señalándole burlón y golpeando levemente su cabeza— espero que todos los fantasmas sean tan aterradores como tú "_sarcasmo"_

Esa era la forma de disipar el ambiente, claro que había logrado que enfurezca y lo notaba por sus mejillas enrojecidas e infladas en una mueca bastante infantil y el golpe en su canilla que había dolido bastante, tanto como para obligarlo a tomársela y saltar hasta que el dolor pasara mientras ella murmuraba un _"te lo merecías" _y añadía _"y no soy un monstruo" _con tanto énfasis que hasta lo hizo sonreír. ¡Sí!, esa era la manera adecuada de olvidarse que aprovechando su último día de estancia habían decidido descartar el hecho de su muerte yendo a los archivos de decesos en el hospital, el cual se encontraban a un palmo de la morgue; el solo nombre le hizo recorrer a su cuerpo mas escalofríos, aunque lo que era totalmente hilarante es ver que aquella fantasma que estaba entrenada tuviera tanto o más miedo que él, pero por diferentes razones. A ella le aterraban los fantasmas, a él le enloquecía la posibilidad de que este muerta. Estremeció ante tal pensamiento tratando de espantarlo al momento que movía su cabeza en forma negativa.

—Es hora— indicó el lugar con mas valentía de la que en realidad sentía— sabes que pase lo que pase estoy contigo

—Lo sé— respondió autómata— confío en ti, hermano

—

¿Hermano?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Me llamaste hermano?

— ¿Te dije hermano?

— ¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso!

— ¿Hacer qué?

_¡Desesperante!, _

— ¡Responder mis preguntas con más preguntas!

— ¿Lo hago?

_Y despistada _

— ¡Lo haces!— mascullando— ¿me llamaste hermano, en que pensabas?

— ¡Lo lamento! Shaoran, es que por un instante, solo por un instante sentí que eras mi hermano, tratando de sacarme de casillas pero guardando dentro de sí un gran amor por mi… ¡Touya!— terminó con la nostalgia pintada en sus bonitas facciones, y luchando contra unas cuantas rebeldes lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

"_Pero es muy sensible, y especial, mi doctora calamidades" _Terminó así aquel extraño diálogo y monólogo interno, con sabor agridulce porque ella parecía recordar poco a poco pero sin saber en realidad a qué atenerse, después de todo era una fantasma. Corrección, era su fantasma… "_mía"_

Tomó entres sus manos su rostro para levantarlo y sonrío con afabilidad solo para ella, tratando de infundirle esperanza y por supuesto siguiendo los dictados de su corazón.

Entraron despacio haciendo acopio de toda la valentía que tenían y se inmiscuyeron en aquellos archivos, esperando siempre no encontrar entre estos su foto, así descartarían su muerte y brillaría la esperanza cual sol de primavera.

Varías horas después y extenuados revisaron los carpetas hasta casi darse por vencidos, en una última y a punto de rendirse se topo con una foto de una mujer joven, había muerto hacía ya 22 años sin embargo sus ojos se parecían mucho a los ojos de ella. Quedó absorto en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un grito ahogado y vio estupefacto como su compañera de aventuras se deshacía en lágrimas.

Despuntaba el alba, aquellos dorados rayos que daban la bienvenida al nuevo día. Hermosos en el horizonte y penetrando a penas por las persianas no calentaban el ambiente en la fría morgue.

_¡Hola otra vez!_

_¿Desaparecí bastante tiempo no?, soy culpable, pero la inspiración me había abandonado, los problemas que me aquejaban no me dejaban pensar en una mísera estrofa y aparte mi disco duro dañado no me dejaba revisar nada pero saben que volví…. Je je je, y culpen a la ultima alerta que pensé que no interesaba la historia pero ya ven que si, así que vuelvo a retomar lo que me encanta…. Escribir. Dudas quejas, críticas y sobre peticiones con bombas para que actualice pronto son bienvenidas,…. Además de ideas y sugerencias que así no tengo excusas para no escribir. Y por cierto gracias a los que anteriormente la leyeron, inspiraron a continuar y me inspiran a acabarla, ¡lo haré!_

_Besos_

_Nayara_


	6. capitulo 5

**MI FANTASMA FAVORITO**

**Los personajes que uso para este fic no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de CLAMP. Y está adaptado a la novela "Ojalá fuera cierto" de Mark Levi. Sin fines de Lucro. **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IV: La dirección del viento. Cambios<strong>

—Pequeño, delicado, frágil. — Enumeró mientras levantaba su nívea mano— Aquel pétalo que flota de sur a norte entre los arboles de cerezos. Aquel primer pétalo que se revuelve entre sus iguales meciéndose con el viento; parecía que iría allá, sobre el lago artificial, y sin embargo este terminó sobre mi dedo. Tan apacible fue el cambio que no percibió el viento y su dirección, no sabe que su destino jamás fue terminar en el lago junto con el resto de pétalos, así como tampoco aquellos que están en tu mano sabían que terminarían ahí. Después de todo es el cambio del viento que fue impredecible, de sur a norte y de este a oeste, tan sutil que no lo percibieron.

— ¿Y tú lo percibes, Nadeshiko?— preguntó sin apartar la vista. Aquella tarde de primavera, forrada con el manto rosáceo de los cerezos; era el fondo del cuadro, de aquel horizonte y los rayos del sol difuminados, los que apenas alcanzaban a iluminar la etérea figura al borde del lago, pintura viviente que dio un giro para mostrar su rostro, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer entre el revuelo de los pétalos.

No movió un solo músculo, no lo hizo, la tarde caía dando paso a la fresca noche sin que se diera cuenta. Absorto en sus pensamientos, parado cual estatua con la vista fija en el lugar donde antes había estado esa figura, _¿Lo percibes tú, Nadeshiko?_

Un poco más de tiempo y se perdería entre la bruma del horizonte al borde de aquel lago, un poco más de tiempo y se perdería mientras estático permanecía inmóvil fijando su mirada grisácea al punto en el que había estado, aquel en el que había desaparecido, después de todo su vida no era tan común, no lo era; si el cambio del viento había determinado ya el lugar donde aquellos pétalos caerían y era producto del determinismo universal, ¿por qué temer? después de todo no existen las casualidades, solo quedaba esperar. _¿Lo percibes tú, Nadeshiko?_

Horas pasaron, y ya era parte de aquel paisaje. Horas con la vista fija ahora en los rayos plateados dibujados en aquellas ondas obscuras; parte de su rutina; parte de su trabajo; todo era parte de aquel plan.

— ¿Dr. Tsukishiro?

Y en ese momento ya nada quedaba de aquel paisaje. Aquel frío despacho estaba de nuevo frente a sus ojos, aquellos que de vez en vez se perdían en algún punto sin razón aparente.

— ¡Hay, Yuqui! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Otra pregunta que disparada con un tinte de preocupación flotó en el aire, como aquel pétalo de cerezo. Sonrió amablemente según su costumbre, tranquilizando a sus colegas y a su mejor amigo; ¡sí!, no había porque dudar, ¡todo estaba bien!

* * *

><p>¡Cuán alejado de la verdad se encontraba el afable doctor, cuando otros mortales se debatían entre las reacciones que debían tenerse frente a situaciones ridículas! ¿Todo estaba bien? <em>¡Ja! <em>que Yamasaki viniera y le contará una de vaqueros, esa si la creería. El semblante de su amigo decía todo lo contrario, aquellos doctores querían convencerlo de eso pero él no se dejaría convencer, ¡No señor!, ¿era normal acaso que su amigo de toda la vida conversara y abrazara al aire?, era demasiado bizarro verlo posando un brazo en la mujer invisible y creyéndolo al punto de que incluso llegaba a mantenerse semi-inclinado en el vacío sin consecuencias, tal fantasía parecía tan real que se sonrojaba como un crío y sonreía como no lo había hecho desde que eran adolescentes hormonados. Y para colmo su propia cordura; sus propios sueños; ¡esos extraños sueños!

— ¿Esta seguro doctor?

—Completamente

— ¡Necesito conversar con el médico a cargo!

—Sr Hiragizawa, fueron tres médicos los que firmaron el alta, y por cierto de los más prominentes del país, ¿pone en tela de duda su juicio y sus méritos profesionales?

—Yo no pongo en entredicho su juicio y mucho menos sus méritos, doctor— respondió con aparente calma, mirando de manera explícita al personaje que parecía no lograr entender, sin embargo reconocía como su amigo— Pero, ¿tendría la gentileza de explicarme lo que le está pasando?

Y en efecto, en aquella habitación y sin percatarse de que era el punto central de una apasionante discusión Shaoran Li se encontraba hablando animadamente con su fantasma favorito, después de aquel tórrido descubrimiento en lo único que pensaba era en ver su sonrisa una vez más. Fue productivo hasta cierto punto que fuera aquella terrorífica morgue a buscar datos de ella y descartar la idea de que estuviese muerta, si es del punto lógico ganaron más de lo que esperaban; sus recuerdos. ¿Perdidas?, aquella alegre y optimista fantasma se había ido, su semblante triste lo gritaba

— ¡Ánimo!—le repitió una vez más, haciendo suyas aquellas palabras, mantra personal de la que un día fue— se que todo estará bien.

Y aquella tarde fue testigo de sentimientos encontrados; sentimientos que florecieron y anidaron en el corazón de aquel hombre rígido, entre las blancas paredes de un hospital violines o música de fondo, surgiendo entre las luces propias del amor.

* * *

><p>Pasó un tiempo desde que el paciente de la habitación 402 fuera dado de alta; días locos, días tristes, días ajetreados.<p>

El hospital ya no era el hogar de un fantasma no-fantasma que deambulaba sin rumbo fijo. Ya no era la estancia del magnate que alucinaba con la muchacha de ojos verdes. Solo yacía el cuerpo vacío, la efigie de lo que un día fue permanecía en aquella habitación, atada a un monitor, cual durmiente doncella esperando a ser despertada por el príncipe de sus sueños.

Mientras que el aburrido hospital permanecía inmutable en el centro de Tokio, otra historia se contaba en sus calles.

—Es necesario, es parte del plan ¿recuerdas?

— ¡No quiero!

— ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

— ¡No lo haré!

—Sé que lo harás, después de todo Touya; es por la pequeña Sakura.

Sí, por la pequeña Sakura. Por la pequeña Sakura haría como que no se enteraba, por la pequeña Sakura dejaría que siguieran con aquella locura, por la pequeña Sakura fingiría demencia ante lo obvio. "_No hay otra opción"_

—Están locos ¡El dichoso plan no funcionará Yuki!

—Funcionará, créeme, se que funcionará. _"Todo es parte del plan"_

* * *

><p>Las situaciones: todo lo vivido, lo deseado, todo el camino recorrido. Parece inverosímil creer en lo que no vemos, el temor el miedo, la intransigencia; sin embargo, ahí estaba <em>él <em>en ese lugar, entre lápices, libros y verdades increíbles compartiendo uno de los momentos más gratos de su vida. _Lealtad._

— ¿Mapas?— escuchó desde el fondo de aquel despacho

— ¡Listo!—varios rollos fueron exhibidos en lo alto

— ¿Documentos?—preguntó otra vez

— ¡Aquí!—pronta respuesta se recibió desde el otro extremo de la habitación

— ¿Sensatez?— devolvió la pregunta una voz masculina

—Guardada en tu maletín, al igual que tu paciencia querido Eriol— respondió felizmente uno de los presentes, con su característica voz melodiosa

La risa de aquel peculiar grupo se escucho en varios decibelios, Y pese a que la tensión se sentía en el aire y todos actuaban como si su vida dependiera de ello —De hecho, la vida de uno sí dependía de ello— permanecían con buen ánimo y trabajando como nunca.

De aquí para allá, de izquierda a derecha el movimiento de las tres personas y la fantasma no paraban en el departamento; después de todo, asaltar un hospital no era algo que se hiciera todos los días.

El plan entre planes, el dichoso proyecto a llevarse a cabo una dichosa tarde y estructuradamente para la dicha de aquel grupo particular, si todo _dichoso, _tanto como la aparición dichosa que se tele transportó a su lado mientras pensaba en todo aquello. _Dichoso_

— ¡Shaoran!— en un parpadeó no estaba y al siguiente ahí se encontraba. El grito de espanto se escucho aún más alto que las carcajadas que le siguieron. La diferencia entre hospital y departamento fue notable, y los cambios de humor del mencionado eran tan estables como lo es el mar en mitad de las tormentas.

— ¡No hagas eso, Sakura!— con la mano en el pecho y agitada respiración

— ¿Hacer qué?— preguntó con inocencia ante el enojo de su interlocutor y la diversión de los dos testigos

— ¡Solo no lo hagas!

— A lo que se refiere Li— añadió una tercera persona señalándolo— es pese a que es fantástico que puedas transportarte de un lado a otro Sakurita, le asusta mucho lo que significa; por tanto, para la salud mental de nuestro joven amigo es mejor que no lo hagas—y sonriendo mientras dejaba de ver al espacio vacío en el que suponía estaba ella, lo miró a _él_ ternura— no quiere perderte

— ¡Y no lo hará!—exclamó otro interviniendo en la conversación—aún quiero conocer a la encantadora fantasma que dejo en ese estado a mi estoico amigo

Mirada de muerte, los ojos chocolates siempre tan sinceros se clavaron en los azules del impertinente; desde siempre deseo ser un mago para aparecer un yunque encima de su cabeza, mas nunca había sido con tantas ganas. _¡Piérdete!_

Y ese piérdete no solo era parte de sus pensamientos, deseaba parar el tiempo de la misma manera. El reloj corría, los días pasaban poco a poco entre las planificaciones y los preparativos, las tardes seguían transcurriendo entre lectura de libros e incógnitas sin respuesta; los por qué no encontraban sus cómo y cuándo; pese a esto la fe incansable y el trabajo duro era su bandera. Una fecha límite de aquella locura y la decisión tomada solo en aras del amor y la lealtad.

Entre tanta algarabía la recordaba; una tarde de visita, una como cualquier otra lo descubrió. Estaba acostumbrado a su presencia espiritual y cuando supo todo sus rondas al cuarto donde habitaba su presencia física eran diarias, por eso la noticia que no esperaba hizo que su cuerpo temblara y su corazón se estrujara _"No hay espacio" _habían dicho, como si se tratara de un mueble _"¡Desconectarla! _Había gritado el gruñón doctor que había resultado ser su molesto hermano _"¡no!, ¡Mi pequeña!" _y el llanto de un amoroso padre se había escuchado mientras que el intruso con impotencia estrujaba los puños y su fantasma personal se encontraba en estado de shock _"muerte" _y la palabreja rondaba en sus cabezas inevitablemente, entre escobas y trapeadores escondidos y conteniendo la respiración para no ser descubiertos, fue en ese momento que entendieron el significado del dolor.

Y aquel dolor no amainaba. Sin posibilidades a hacer nada y con el papel firmado por ella cuando comenzó a trabajar en el hospital con la orden declarada _"tres meses" _y el tiempo había sido demasiado corto para preverlo_ "coma prolongado" _ y las palabras del documento tomaron más fuerza de la necesaria, el puñal certero al corazón _"desconectar" _y era un hecho que debía evitar.

* * *

><p>Pobre tarde en la que las calles se tornaron lluviosas; lluviosas tornasoles como lo son en primavera, la locura propia de la estación que no dejaba de sorprender a los transeúntes cuyo solo pronóstico era el mantener los cálidos rayos sobre sus hombros y la ropa ligera sobre sus pieles hasta que la primera gota descendiese sin piedad, refrescando unos cuantos poros; aquella que hace levantar el rostro con una expresión de desconcierto para poco después exigir la acelerada carrera de los miembros inferiores para buscar un refugio, por supuesto siempre éste era más placentero cuando se estaba entre dos.<p>

Una mano se visualizó, pequeña frágil y delicada estirándose para sentir un poco más del liquido en las pequeñas esferas disfrutando del simple contacto.

—Me gustan las lluvias de verano—exclamó en voz alta— son impredecibles como la vida misma— y continuó jugueteando en el refugio y las posibilidades que le daba para empaparse del misterio de las estaciones, estirando ahora el brazo y luego sacando su cabeza con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, para después aventurarse de manera imprevista a danzar con la lluvia y su desatino.

Y él la seguía con la mirada dejando que los sentimientos siguieran su curso, y ahora ya no solo eran sus ojos, ahora la seguía con el corazón. El silencio de su boca solo era parte de la observación. Los sucesos acaecidos en la última semana eran tan locos e impredecibles como aquellas lluvias y al final de cuentas la analogía sería muy útil para el momento; así valía la pena el vivir día a día como aquella muchacha de largo cabello que rendía tributo a la vida de esa forma tan peculiar.

Los recuerdos desfilaron por su mente, reflejados en las gotas cristalinas que golpeaban a la ninfa danzante mientras la lluvia arreciaba; unas cuantas tardes atrás dibujadas entre los pasos bailarines tomaban forma en su memoria.

—_No era prudente que salgas del hospital— había dicho— por todos los cielos ¡no estás bien! —mientras con ademanes daba énfasis a la situación._

—_No quería salir tampoco— declaró sin dudas— hasta ayer no lo pensé pero ya tengo lo que necesitaba y mis prioridades son otras— firmemente mientras arreglaba su maleta y devolvía todo a su lugar en aquel departamento— Lo que te voy a contar, Eriol, parecerá cosa de locos pero necesito me escuches y confíes en mi_

— _¿Es la razón de tu comportamiento extraño, querido amigo?— preguntó tanteando la situación, cambiando su expresión a una maliciosa— ¿o es acerca de la alucinación cuyo nombre y apellido incluso sabes, y que te acompaña desde el desafortunado incidente de la pizza de los deseos?— y el asombro cayó sobre Shaoran sin piedad, aún así prosiguió— si se trata de eso ya lo sabía, te he observado los últimos dos meses, puedes dejar las introducciones e ir al punto— ¿Qué está pasando?_

—_Es la hermana del Doctor Kinomoto— respondió aún perplejo— está en coma, lo descubrí hace poco, su cuerpo no se deteriora y según los registros aún tiene actividad cerebral, debo hacer que su cuerpo y su alma se conecten, y agoté mis recursos en el hospital; ¡Debo investigar!_

—_Tenía conocimiento de eso— dijo con tranquila malicia mientras el castaño le miraba furibundo— Lo que quiero respondas es por qué_

— _¿Por qué?— preguntó con desconfianza_

—_Por qué lo haces— completo la pregunta_

La respuesta no llegó, en ese momento llego la amatista que ahora bailaba bajo la lluvia y trenzaba pasos con tanta alegría y esperanza que ahora el envidiaba. Su reacción fue la más sincera, la más inocente que pudo esperar en esta y otras realidades

— _¡Entonces hay esperanzas!— había gritado entrando en el departamento sin ser invitada— ¡Hay esperanzas para Sakura!— y brincaba con tal emoción sin percatarse del asombro del uno y la diversión del otro._

—_Después de todo, las puertas abiertas no son tan inconvenientes como pensabas, mi querida Tomoyo— sin borrar la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro, añadió— Ahora somos dos, ¿ya me crees?_

—_Te creí desde el principio Eriol— abalanzándose hacía a él entre besos y abrazos— pero si Li no quería ayudar no tenía ninguna posibilidad y tampoco quería forzar nada, además todo lo que me contaste eran suposiciones ¿no?_

—_Ahora certezas— y devolvió el abrazo con tanto ímpetu que sonrojo a la muchacha_

— _¡Me puedes explicar qué demonios está pasando!—gritó esta vez, interrumpiendo la melosa escena— Hace un momento creías que estaba loco, ¿y ahora me dicen que ya lo sabías todo?_

—_No lo sabía —reiteró— lo suponía_

— _¿Lo suponías? ¿Por qué lo suponías?_

—_Eso, mi querido amigo— respondió dibujando una vez más su malicia— es un secreto_

Sí, un secreto; la cara de estupor de su amigo no tenía precio. Aún así eso no disminuía su preocupación. Nada era casualidad y había demasiadas cosas que no entendía, lo más molesto del mundo para él era no tener el control del asunto y su otro yo debía saberlo así que encontró el modo perfecto para desquitarse, después de todo ser Clow Reed, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y existir como reencarnación en diversas realidades tenían sus ventajas, y aunque en esta no tuviese magia en otra realidad él se las había arreglado para profanar sus sueños y darle unas cuantas pistas; apenas una pequeña parte de aquel enorme rompecabezas. El idiota si debía estar muy divertido.

Al principio aterrador, después entendía el por qué de tantos sueños extraños y premoniciones propias en su vida, vida que sus mil y un yo alternativos estarían maldiciendo, haciendo algo que no le hacía feliz, siendo algo que no tenía que ser; aún así cerca de sus seres queridos y de ella, la mujer que amaría en cualquier mundo. _Las causalidades no existen._

Y con paso lento salió a la lluvia, para empaparse y compartir la fe infantil que siempre la caracterizó, y extenderle la protección de un paraguas. Aceptó como siempre con una radiante sonrisa, aquella que no había visto sino en sueños, y que le había sido devuelta después de la noticia. _Hay esperanzas._

* * *

><p>Finalmente el día llego, el plan de unos y el plan de otros. El plan del plan y sin mayor planificación que el centro de uno solo. <em>¡Ese era el plan!<em>

Mientras en lugares conocidos de un departamento de Tokio cuatro personas vestidas con batas de doctor acababan de introducir en una ambulancia los implementos necesarios, en otro lugar otros miraban impacientemente el reloj dentro de los pasillos del hospital. —_Esto es apenas el comienzo—_ pensaba mientras veía los segundos transcurrir cual eternidades —_se que lo sabes Touya— _pensaba mientras a su lado alguien fruncía el ceño y apretaba el estetoscopio como si del cuello de un enemigo mortal se tratase. Puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo y de paso salvar al pobre aparato

—Es lo mejor para ella— mencionó casualmente

—Lo sé— respondió ocultando la traicionera lágrima que brotó de sus ojos mieles.

Y el chirrido de las llantas se escucho en las calles de la tumultuosa ciudad. Dentro tres cuerpos y un espíritu daban inicio a una de las más grandes aventuras del su vida.

Mientras que en algún cuarto de paredes blancas, en algún lugar de Tokio con una durmiente en sus interiores; las persianas dejaban filtrar algunos rayos hacía el semblante pálido de aquella que un día fue, y que en pocos minutos ya no sería más…

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>

_Hola estimados lectores, lamento la demora pero tenía mi compu dañada otra vez. No coman ansias, siempre pienso en la historia y aunque este capítulo es más corto que el anterior espero que haya sido de su agrado. La trama original está basada en el libro de Mark Levi Ojala fuera cierto, pero no es copia, lo escrito y las situaciones vividas por ellos además que los tintes un poco mágicos que comienzan a verse con mayor claridad en las escenas son de mi autoría por lo que si tienen sugerencias o quieren ver algo o que sus dudas sean respondidas no duden en decírmelo por cualquier medio. Para mí es un placer escribir. Gracias por los reviews y a pesar de que parezco político ofreciendo cosas que no cumplo gracias por su paciencia, nos vemos en una próxima entrega, y no coman ansias, que para acabar solo faltan tres capítulos _

_Con amor_

_Nayara_


End file.
